If the love spell didn't need a heart
by TheatreGeek06
Summary: AU during "Welcome to Storybrooke" Regina doesn't need a heart for her love potion to work - Emma drinks it to save Henry. (Thanks to Mischa for the better summary)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Don't own the characters yadda yadda yadda if I did Swan Queen would have been cannon by now. This is un beta'd so probably gonna have some mistakes.

* * *

Regina stood with Snow's heart in hand she could see the darkness growing when the phone call came. Henry was in the woods alone. It was perfect, maybe she really could win, the potion was made all she needed to do was get Henry to drink it. But how? Then she remembered whose heart she was holding.

Just because she wasn't planning on killing Snow didn't mean Henry would know that. Henry would drink the potion if he thought she would kill Snow White. In a cloud of purple smoke she transported Snow and herself into the woods where she knew Henry would be. She knew her son.

"Henry what are you doing?" Regina was taken aback seeing her son trying to light stack of dynamite.

"I'm destroying magic!" He shouted.

"The only thing that's going to do is get you hurt." She tried to convince him but he lit a match.

Regina magicked away the explosives before Henry could meet the flame to the fuse. Henry was tempted to light another match just out of spite but stopped when he heard something. That's when he saw the glowing heart and he realized he and Regina weren't alone.

"Whose heart is that?" Henry asked fearfully.

Regina didn't need to answer as Snow finally came forward, still whimpering half because of fear and half due to the shame she felt for tricking Regina into killing Cora.

"Henry run." Snow yelled at the boy.

"Mom, don't do this." Henry begged.

Hearing him call her mom was almost enough to get her to stop this most recent attempt at vengeance. Maybe her mother had been right to take out her own heart but she quickly shook the idea from her head, still this was her chance. Henry would forgive her for all of this once he drank the potion she told herself.

"Henry I'm doing this for us," Regina pulled out the vial.

"No you're not your doing it for you." Henry pleaded.

Regina paused… was he right? This potion wasn't the answer she was about to spill the potion on the ground when Charming, Emma, and Neal showed up. Charming immediately pulled his gun and with a sneer Regina squeezed Snow's heart.

"Stop this." Charming demanded.

Regina continued to glare daggers at them, "Miss Swan, do you know what they did?"

"Don't." Emma stopped her. David had told her a version of what had happened. Emma knew it wasn't the whole story but right now she didn't really want to hear the whole thing.

"Did they tell you how the oh so good Snow White tricked me into killing my own mother." Snow let out a loud sob but Regina continued. "Now what kind of a person does that?"

Every as brash and impulsive as her father, Emma ran at Regina. Regina was not expecting it and they both tumbled to the ground knocking both the vial of potion and Snow's heart out of Regina's hands. In that moment everyone froze. The heart and potion were just out of reach then time seemed to start again as everyone scrambled to get them first.

"Enough!" Regina and Emma yelled simultaneously, Regina having regained control of Snow's heart but Emma having grabbed the vial.

Everyone froze again. Regina and Emma stood and glared at each other. Charming stood protectively over his wife and Neal had taken a stand next to Henry.

"Hurt her and I smash it." Emma pulled the cork from the glass and looked between Regina and Snow.

"Smash it and she dies." Regina growled magically bringing Snow to be right next to her. Regina had given up the idea of using the potion on Henry but there had only been enough ingredients for one dose of potion and it could be useful later.

The standoff seemed to last for hours but probably only lasted a few seconds.

"Miss Swan, just give me the vial and I'll give Snow back her heart." Regina offered realizing that like so many times before, this plan was no going well for her.

Emma hesitated looking around everyone watching, waiting for her to save them. Was it really so long ago that she was living in Boston working as a bailbonds person? Yet now here she was in a forest with her parents, her son, her son's father and her son's mother locked in a blood feud. Rumple had said the only way to end a blood feud was with more blood but Emma couldn't believe that was true. There was always another way. Regina just wanted love, Emma knew what that was like, and even with her limited knowledge of magic Emma knew this potion wasn't the answer.

"Give Snow her heart back." Emma looked at Regina.

"You'll destroy the potion." Regina eyed the blonde skeptically.

"Regina, I promise I won't destroy it if you just give Snow back her heart.

"Emma don't do it," Snow shouted but Regina cut her off.

"Very well Miss Swan." Regina pushed Snow's heart back into her chest. "Now my potion."

Emma stood hesitating she couldn't give it to Regina. Before she knew what she was doing the vial was empty and the faint taste of chocolate lingered in her mouth. There was a chorus of objections from everyone.

"What have you done?"

It might have been Regina who asked the question but Emma was still in a bit of a haze. What had she done? Emma looked at her family fear clearly etched on their faces. Then she saw Regina her face was as always the hardest to read, there was fear, anger and if Emma had to guess hope. Emma wondered was Regina so desperate for love she would even take her in Henry's place?

"Emma?" It was definitely Regina's voice this time.

"Your potion didn't work witch!" Charming shouted triumphantly at Regina and he walked over and patted his daughter on the back.

"I just wanted to win for once…" Regina said more to herself as Henry ran to Emma and threw his arms around her waist.

Everyone turned to go, none casting a second glance at Regina, none except Emma who saw not and evil queen but a woman who was very alone.

* * *

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. I'm not gonna lie I didn't really think this story through I mean I know how I want it to end but I'm not quite sure how I'm going to get there so if you have and thoughts either leave it in a review or pm me. Also 1000 points to Batman21 because you liked my Hocus Pocus reference :)

* * *

"Mom... Mom… Emma!"

"Huh?" Emma finally noticed Henry trying to get her attention.

"Is there something wrong with your pancakes?" Henry asked.

Emma looked down not realizing that the plate that had been placed in front of her held pancakes. The blonde poked at the food before taking a bite to placate Henry's concerned look.

"Oh no they're fine," She gave a half hearted smile. "I was just thinking about yesterday."

Henry mumbled an incoherent agreement before shoveling more pancakes into his mouth. David had made breakfast in an attempt bring Snow out of her depression but she was still withdrawn. She'd spent the majority of yesterday and this morning sitting on the bed looking out the window clutching the fabric of her sweater that rested above her heart. They all knew something had happened between Snow and Regina but Snow refused to speak on the subject and while Henry was adamant that there shouldn't be anymore secrets in the family Emma respected Snow's current need to keep things to herself. Of course Emma hadn't been acting much better, she took another bite of her breakfast but didn't seem to have the energy to chew.

Emma watched David working happily in the kitchen. Part of her couldn't understand how he could act like nothing had happened or worse that what had just happened was a good thing. After they had returned from the incident with Regina David had proposed a celebration but Snow and Emma had looked at him with enough disbelief that he didn't bring it up again. Deep down Emma knew that her Dad was just trying to be well, charming, but there was nothing to celebrate.

"I'm going out." Emma set down her fork and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"Can I come?" Henry bounced off his chair.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emma shook her head as she did the last button on her coat.

"Emma, where are you going?" David asked again.

"I'mgoingtoseeRegina." Emma muttered.

David and Henry immediately began to voice their protests. Emma just stood there with a grimace not intending on fighting with them since she had already made up her mind.

"Just let her go." Snow spoke then let out a sigh that silenced the boys. Emma furrowed her brow in concentration wondering if she'd head correctly. "Please be careful."

"I will," Emma nodded and left the apartment.

"Grandpa, I think something is wrong with Emma." Henry whispered.

"I think you're right…"

"Do you think that it has something to do with the potion Regina made?"

"I hope not." But David was worried.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma decided to walk to Regina's house hoping the fresh air would help clear her head. She'd only made it five steps from the building when her phone began to ring, it was Neal. She knew he probably meant well but she just couldn't deal with him right now. Part of her wanted to blame him for letting this drama ensue, if he had just been watching Henry better the kid wouldn't have run off and none of this would have happened. As soon as she had the thought she regretted it, this wasn't really Neal's fault, Henry had a history of running off. He had run from Regina to find her, he'd run from her when she doubted the curse and ended up in a collapsing mine shaft. After that incident Emma had been jealous of Regina and Henry, she could only imagine how Regina must be feeling. Emma had lost count how many times now Regina had now been excluded from a family moment.

"Miss Swan?" Regina opened the door to see Emma standing on her front step. "How long have you been there?"

Emma was flustered, when had she got to Regina's house? "Umm not long…?"

Regina scrutinized the blonde's face then stood up straight as if preparing herself for an attack. "What are you doing here? Have you come to brag? The great and powerful savior is immune to my magic."

"Well we both now that's not true."

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. Realizing how that might have sounded Emma clarified. "We were in Gold's shop and you tried to strangle me and you know that time you threw me across the front yard."

"Oh you mean that time you accused me of killing the cricket?"

"Regina, I'm –"

"Don't you dare apologize to me" Regina spat.

"But I am!" Emma stood her ground. "Regina, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happened. I didn't want any of this. I was the only one who believed you didn't kill Archie until I saw you in the dream catcher."

"That wasn't me!"

"Well, I know that now!" Emma and Regina were inches apart glaring at each other aggressively. After a moment Emma relented and took a step back. "God Regina why always like this we us?"

"Like what Miss Swan?"

"Why do we always have to constantly be fighting?"

"Most likely because you're the Savior and I'm the Evil Queen dear."

"But that's the thing. We're not. I'm Emma you're Regina. That's it." Emma spoke in short sentences to emphasis her point.

Regina was rendered silence by the blonde's statement. "Are you proposing a truce?"

"I guess." Emma shrugged.

The brunette paused to think about the possibilities. If she and Emma were to form and alliance perhaps she would get to spend time with Henry and at the very least a treaty between her and Emma would certainly further devastate Snow White. Maybe she really could have her son and vengeance.

"Very well Miss Swan, you have yourself a truce."

"First part of this truce thing," Regina waited to hear was the other woman was about to suggest. "Just call me Emma."

"Very well, Emma." Regina smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just wanted to thank all you wonderful readers especially those who have reviewed followed and favorites it really means a lot. So without further ado here is chapter 3.

* * *

Emma took the long way back to the apartment and could almost be described as giddy by the time she got back. The blonde knew she had a stupid grin on her face but she didn't care, she felt like she had accomplished a great deal getting Regina to agree to a truce. When she got stepped inside she saw Henry was sitting at the table drawing so she pulled a chair up next to him.

"Mom?" Henry looked at her strangely.

"What's up kid?"

"You seem different than when you left." Emma gave him a questioning look. "You were all mopey before... now you seem happy."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No I just…" He stopped upon hearing Emma's stomach growl. "Was that you?"

"I guess so. I did kinda skip breakfast." Henry failed to hide his grin as Emma's stomach gave another rumble. "So kid you want to come to Granny's. Maybe Neal can come and the three of us could talk?"

"Do you promise to tell the truth about stuff." Henry asked hesitantly.

"Well there may be some things that Neal or I might not want to talk about but for my part I promise not to lie." Henry nodded. Suddenly aware that no one else was in the apartment Emma asked. "Where are Mary Margaret and David?"

Henry's bottom lip stuck out as he shrugged. "I dunno."

Figuring they were both adults, and that they would call if they needed something Emma and Henry headed off to get lunch. On the way Emma called Neal and he agreed to join them. The diner was slow, the breakfast rush having been over for a while and lunch crowd yet to arrive.

"Mind if I wait outside till my dad gets here?" Henry asked.

Emma inwardly cringed hearing him call Neal dad but nodded as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure, I'll go in and get a seat."

"Hey," Ruby sauntered over to the table. "If it isn't the great hero?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, you know… everyone knows Cora was defeated, and David was in here earlier talking about how you thwarted Regina's latest scheme." Ruby had started off cheerful but had become more somber as she watched Emma's reaction.

"Its not that simple." Emma good mood started to turn.

"Its it ever?" Ruby gave the other woman a kind smile. "How about I get you a burger on the house?"

"Sounds good." Emma agreed.

"Just make sure you leave a good tip." She winked and headed back to the kitchen just as Henry and Neal came in the door.

"You didn't answer my calls, I was starting to worry about you." Neal sat across from the blonde and Henry took the seat next to him.

Emma thought back on that first day Henry had shown up at her door in Boston. At first all she in him was Neal but now seeing them right next to each other the boy only reminded her of Regina.

"I'm fine. I was busy… but I think now might be a good time to talk and let Henry ask us some questions." Emma told them. "Ok kid whatcha got for us."

Henry sat for a moment trying to decide what question should be first. Ruby had just brought Emma's food when Henry finally decided to ask, "Were you in love?"

Emma and Neal exchanged a glance and Neal spoke. "We were… or at least I was."

"Then why did you leave her?" Henry asked next and Emma was interested in hearing the answer he would give.

For his part he told the truth, he told Henry that August had told him about Storybrooke and Emma's role to play in saving it and how he didn't want to get in the way.

"But you see the main reason I left was because I knew my father would be there and I never wanted to see him again." Neal finished.

"So you couldn't have loved her all that much."

"Henry!" Emma was shocked by his blunt statement and was about to say something but Neal interrupted.

"He's right. I didn't love her enough and I let her go and I've regretted it everyday since." Neal didn't realize the significance of what he'd said till he'd said it. He had done the same thing his father had done to him all those years ago. "I'm sorry…" He stood up. "I've got to go."

"Neal?" Emma called but he was already out the door.

"He just left us again didn't he?" Henry looked at Emma.

"Kid… you can't think of it like that." She didn't really know how to explain she just hoped in time he'd accept people for who they were. "You want to give me a hand with these fries?"

Emma pushed the plate to the center of the table. They ate in silence but before all the fries were gone Henry spoke again.

"I'msorry" He mumbled. Emma just looked at him. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "I'm sorry I accused you of being like Regina because you lied to me."

"Its ok you were mad but seriously kid you need to cut out this Regina nonsense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to call her mom –"

"But you're my mom –"

"We're both your mom" Emma relented. "But she's done a lot more to earn that title than I have."

"She tried to use a love spell on me yesterday." He almost shouted.

"Yeah because she's your mom and she loves you but you keep pushing her away. You gotta realizes she'd do anything for you…" Emma noticed Henry wince. "Kid, what aren't you telling me?"

"Yesterday… Re…" Emma gave him a stern look. "My mom was just about to spill the potion before Grandpa showed up."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know everyone was there and things got so crazy and then you drank the potion and I got scared."

"Henry…" Emma sighed.

"But you're fine right? The potion didn't work."

"Yeah…fine…" Henry came over and hugged her, but she couldn't get her mind off Regina.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you again all those who followed and favorited this story and an even bigger thanks to you wonderful reviewers you guys keep me motivated. And happy Once Upon a Time Day may the powers that be grant us Emma and Regina screen time together.

* * *

Regina knew the love spell had worked, why else would The Savior have shown up on her doorstep this morning. It was so perfect she almost wanted to cackle. It was times like these when she missed her magic mirror, someone to talk to, to plot with. For a moment she thought about finally releasing stupid Sydney Glass from his cell, if not to conspire with just to gloat but rejected the idea just as quickly as it came. That man cell wasn't Sydney Glass anymore nor was he her mirror and if freed he would have the ability to leave her just like everyone else did. But things were different now, now she had someone who wouldn't leave her, Emma Swan would be hers.

"Thank you mother," Regina stood at her window overlooking the town the locket with her and her mother's picture clutched tightly in her hand. She knew this was her chance, and this time she would win.

What Regina didn't know, however, was that that before the day was up Emma Swan would be visiting once again.

"Hi," Emma stood a few feet away from the stoop with an awkward smile.

"Miss Swan, if I'd realized this truce meant you'd be constantly hovering around my house I might not of agreed." On the outside Regina seemed scornful but inside she was grinning wildly.

"Hey I thought we agreed you were gonna start calling me Emma?"

"So we did." Regina let herself smile outwardly. "Well, Emma can I invite you inside?"

"I'm sure you could but I'm not sure I'd accept." She replied almost playfully.

"This is the second time you've shown up at my door unannounced, I think you'd accept." The brunette smirked as she walked toward the other woman.

"I don't know." Emma dragged the words out then leaned in. "You're acting pretty sure of yourself, its kind of a turn off."

Emma wasn't sure why she had whispered the last part, it was clearly flirtatious, but for some reason it felt right. Regina mentally thanked her mother again for the love spell, this was going to be almost too easy.

"Mi-" Regina stopped herself. "Emma, would you like to join me for a glass of apple cider?"

"Got anything stronger." She half joked.

Regina continued to smile thinking that perhaps maybe if she'd taken this approach in the beginning maybe the curse would still be intact. "For you Emma anything."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey Henry, where's Emma?" David asked as he and Snow came back to the apartment. He had hoped maybe visiting Red or Cinderella might cheer Snow up but if anything she now seemed more withdrawn.

"At Reg-" he stopped and corrected himself. "At mom's house."

"Still?" David asked shocked.

"No, she came back and we met up with Neal for lunch then she went back over there later."

The answer seemed to appease David but only a little. "Henry why don't you give her a call, see when she'd coming home?"

The boy nodded and put down his videogame then ran off to the other room. David didn't want to worry Henry but he was concerned for both his wife and child. Snow was still quiet and David didn't like that Emma was spending so much time with the Evil Queen.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Who's that?" Regina asked.

"Its Henry."

The two had been getting along well, their afternoon having been filled with drinks and playful yet antagonistic banter, but Regina's face fell at the mention of her son's name.

"I did invite him to come too but he –" Emma started to explain.

"I understand." Regina took a breath. "Answer it, I'll just clean up here."

There really wasn't much to clean, just their two glasses and the decanter, but she didn't want to intrude on their conversation. As she washed the glasses Regina tried to think of what her next move should be.

"Hey so I think I ought to get back." Emma leaned against the doorframe.

"So soon?"

"Yeah apparently _Dad_ wants me home." It was weird to have someone caring where she was.

Regina finished drying the glasses and walked up and placed her hand on the blonde's arm wanting to gauge her reaction. Emma felt the blood rush to her face and found it difficult to swallow, she tried to take a step back but the wall was behind her so she just stumbled in place.

"I can't let you leave like this." Regina couldn't control the predatory look that filled her eyes. Emma failed to form anything resemble normal speech.

After letting the other woman fumble with her words for a few seconds Regina decided to give Emma a break, she didn't want to push too hard. The two idiots thought Emma was immune to the potion and Regina didn't want to ruin this by breaking the blonde too soon in case the spell needed time to reach its full effect.

"I mean how would it look to have the savior drinking and driving." Regina stepped back and leaned against the counter.

"Right." Emma was able to speak again. Regina's drinks must have been stronger than she thought, why else was she behaving like this. "So, what do you suggest?"

With a flourish of her hand and a puff of smoke Regina transported Emma in front of the Charming's apartment door.

"Woah…" Emma stood for a moment attempting to collect her thoughts. What was going on? Trying to shake it off she reached in her pockets but cursed when she realized that she'd left her keys at Regina's.

"Mom?" Henry answered the door. "Why are you knocking?"

"Forgot my keys." Emma frowned.

"Then how'd you get back so fast?"

"Umm I got a ride from your mom." Emma did not specify the kind of ride.

"Okay…" Henry sensed that Emma wasn't telling him the whole story but decided to let it slide this time. "Grandpa is showing me a dice game before dinner you want to play?"

"Sure."

Emma and Henry walked over to the table and joined David. He began explaining the rules but Emma wasn't really listening, she was looking over to where her mother was sitting in bed. The woman had changed clothes from when Emma had last seen her but other than that looked to be in the same state as this morning and therefore also the last few days.

"What's going on with her?" Emma asked.

"Well she's still really upset about what happened with Cora."

"Good."

"Emma!" David stood shocked. "How can you say that?"

Henry silently inched away from the table not wanting to be caught in David's hostile glare.

"Well I didn't mean good, I meant she did a horrible thing and she should feel bad about it but this sitting in bed nonsense needs to stop."

"She just needs time."

"No what she needs is a kick in the ass."

"Emma!" her father exclaimed again.

"Seriously dad, what is lying in bed all day going to do for her?"

"You will not speak about your mother that way! Now go to your room!" David pointed her down the hall.

"Are you serious?" Emma stared incredulously. David didn't say anything just continued pointing to her room. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went to her room if only cause she couldn't deal with her Charming father.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So I had been working on this before watching Selfless Brave & True but then after watching the episode I tried to incorporate some of the episode into my story but then decided it just wasn't going to work. I'm probably not going to include Tamara or Pinocchio, and Greg/Owen was really only useful for calling Regina to tell her Henry was in the woods of course for the purpose of this story it could have been anyone who called her. Eh I'm rambling now.

As always thanks to favoriters followers and reviewers and to those of you who review but don't have an account I really am appreciative so if you keep doing what you're doing I'll keep doing what I'm doing.

* * *

Three sets of eyes had watched the exchange between David and Emma. A raven sat on the window ledge and if ravens could smile this one would have had a grin wider than that of a Cheshire cat. As soon as Regina had transported Emma back the apartment she had transformed herself into a bird curious to see how things were going at the Charming household. She had intended to stay longer but after seeing the argument Regina was so pleased with the exchange she decided to return home.

Flying in through the window she landed elegantly then transformed back to her human form. Finally able to express her joy she walked down the stairs with a wicked grin. Snow was practically catatonic and Emma had turn against her father things were perfect she thought as she sat down to dinner and yet… Regina looked around her empty house a frown worked its way on to her face she still wasn't happy, not really.

Snow had witnessed the argument between her husband and daughter. She was in the same room after all. Just because she didn't want to talk or move didn't mean she couldn't hear. Part of her was mad how David defended her, she was secretly grateful for Emma's unforgiving assessment of her behavior, she needed to get out of bed and start living again, but the guilt was eating at her. She had used Regina to kill her own mother and nothing was going to just make that go away. She knew that if it were someone else acting this way she would tell them to get out of bed and move forward but still she remained hidden under the covers.

Henry had also silently watched the exchange between his mother and grandfather. He wasn't entirely sure what to think, Emma was The Savior but David was Prince Charming they were both suppose to be good so they should both be right but they couldn't if they were arguing. Perhaps it was somehow related to the curse stopping time for twenty-eight years that cause Henry to remain a kid with a simple naïve concept of good and evil, black and white with no in between but as he was figuring out the world didn't work that way.

Dinner was a silent affair. David was still angry even though he pretended not to be. Henry didn't want to say anything since he kinda agreed with his mom, that Mary Margaret really needed to get out of bed, and didn't want his grandpa to be mad at him too.

David felt guilty over his behavior, he knew Emma was an adult but it was so hard for him to reconcile the baby he'd placed in the wardrobe and this woman who was physically the same age as him. It made him even more angry at Regina the more he thought about it and now his baby girl wanted to spend time with the evil witch who had caused this trouble.

Emma sat her room furious about being treated like a child. Part of her wanted to scream or throw something across the room but realized that would sort of validate David's condescending behavior. The other part of the problem was that even at twenty-eight Emma was desperate for parental affection and because of that want she knew she hadn't been behaving like herself. She wondered if Regina had been in the same situation with her mother. There just had to be a good balance between being a Swan and being a Charming.

"David?" Emma came out of her room after she was fairly certain Henry had gone to bed. She was new to this mothering stuff but even she knew seeing your mom and grandpa argue was probably not a good thing.

David stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter.

"I was hoping we could talk." David nodded and Emma led him outside. "Look David, I know you're my dad in the sense that you and Mary Margaret gave birth to me but you guys didn't raise me –"

"That was because of Regina's curse." David interrupted.

"Yeah I get that and I as told you before I get why you put me in that wardrobe but you haven't even been a part of my life for a year and you sent me to my room like I was ten years old."

"Well you were being disrespectful to your mother –"

"No I was being concerned for my friend. If it was anyone but your wife behaving like this you'd see that." Emma shook her head and started to walk off.

David was stung by the truth of the words and it made him feel defensive. "This attitude you've developed is because of her isn't it."

"Excuse me?" The blonde turned around.

"You heard what I said."

Emma just stared for a moment wondering if he was serious right now. "You know since with Mary Margaret and I got back from the Enchanted Forest I've been too busy being Henry's mother and your daughter to be myself and I'm tired of it. I just want to be myself."

"The potion the evil queen made you drink its changing to you."

First I have been being meof all her name is Regina if you keep calling her the evil queen she's never going to change and second, she didn't make me drink that potion, I chose to."

"Because otherwise she would have used it on Henry!" David raised his voice.

"No she wasn't, Henry told me she was about to get rid of it before we showed up and you pulled a gun on her."

"That's not true. It was probably one of her tricks."

"No." Emma said with clarity. "She wouldn't have hurt Henry. I didn't believe in her once and look where that got us. She can change but she needs us to believe she can."

"And if I don't."

"Then maybe you're not as good as you think you are." There was more she had to say but for tonight this was enough.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey kid I'll see ya later," Emma headed toward the door.

"I thought you'd take me to school." Henry grabbed his backpack.

"Where's David?"

"He said he was going to work at the animal shelter today since you were gonna be at the sheriff station."

"Ok, but we gotta leave now cause I need to stop at your mom's house first."

"Again?" Henry asked a bit concerned.

"Relax kid my car and keys are there." She ruffled his hair.

"Oh right." He nodded and began to walk down the stairs.

As they got closer to the mayoral mansion Henry slowed down.

"What's up? You look nervous." Henry nodded. "Look kid, we've been over this, Regina isn't going to hurt you."

"I know that…"

"You do?" Emma seemed surprised since Henry had previously been so insistent that his other mother was out to get them.

"Yeah…" Henry admitted and they started walking again. "I know she won't hurt me its everyone else I'm worried about now…" He stopped to think for a moment. "Of course the only time when she seems really evil anymore is when grandma and grandpa are around."

Emma assumed she meant Snow and David but could have just as easily meant Cora or Gold who were in fact Henry's grandparents as well. Of course then Emma felt a little guilty since Cora was gone now.

"Henry!" Regina rushed down the walkway completely bypassing the blonde and engulfed the boy in a hug. "Henry, how are you? Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm fine. I can't stay I've got to get to school." He knew his brunette mother wasn't going to hurt him but he still had a lingering sense of betrayal from her making him feel crazy.

"Of course." Regina tried to ignore the pain in her chest.

"We're just here cause Emma forgot her keys." Henry explained before running into the house.

"Hi…" Regina finally seemed to notice the other woman standing there.

"Emma." Regina nodded not wanting to do anything drastic with Henry so close.

"Regina." Emma nodded back and they stood in silence.

"Got 'em" Henry ran back outside with keys in hand. Emma gave him a look and gestured to Regina with her eyes. Henry ran back over and gave his brunette mother a hug. The joy in Regina's face made Emma smile too.

"Hey maybe the three of us could have dinner sometime." Emma suggested.

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat in the Sheriff's station bored out of her mind. Since she'd retuned from The Enchanted Forest, or whatever it was called, Regina, Cora and Hook had been the cause of most of the trouble in Storybrooke. Hook… Emma thought of him for the first time since leaving Manhattan. 'Oh well' she shrugged.

Unless he made it back to this little town in Maine Hook was no longer her problem. After playing a few rounds of darts and a short visit to Granny's to chat with Ruby Emma decided to forward calls to her cell and take the patrol car out. She drove past the school and could see Mother Superior acting as substitute for Henry's class. Next she drove past the soon-to-be-bean-field and saw the some of the dwarves and former giant tending to the land. Everything seemed pretty calm and it was boring.

She hadn't been planning to spy on her father but found it odd that his truck wasn't in front of the Animal Shelter so she pulled her car up to the door and saw a sign saying 'getting lunch be back in an hour'. Since their conversation last night hadn't ended well she decided to call him maybe they could reconnect over a burger. It wasn't that she didn't want a more familial relationship with David it was just that she was an adult and deserved to be treated like one.

"Daivd?" She called his cell.

"Hey Emma," he sounded distracted.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat?"

"Umm we're kind of busy here at the Shelter."

Emma was still sitting in her car outside the door, "The Animal Shelter? You're there now?"

"Yeah didn't Henry tell you that's where I was going to be today?"

"Of course… must have slipped my mind" She lied. "Maybe some other time then."

"Sure. Okay gotta go."

Emma ended the call and stared at the cell for a moment before driving off.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

David told himself he hadn't lied to Henry he had just left out the part where he was stopping at Gold's Pawn Shop after he went to the Animal Shelter. Of course he couldn't validate lying to Emma he just told himself his was doing it for her own good.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold asked.

"You know the love spell Regina got from Cora."

"Yes. Rumor was that our dear savior was immune to Regina's little potion." Gold went back to his work then looked back at David. "Unless she wasn't? My my my this an interesting turn of events."

David finally had Rumple's full attention. "I need the antidote. There is an antidote isn't there?"

"Of course there's an antidote. But I see no reason to help you."

"What about me?" Another voice entered the room. "Do you see a reason to help me Papa?"

"Bae, how long have you been standing there?" Rumple's tone changed completely.

"Papa, if Emma is under a spell you need to help her. It's the right thing to do."

"Very well son, I'll help for you," Rumple looked proud of himself, then looked at David. "First things first I will need something of Emma's.

"What kind of something?"

"Oh just a drop of blood or a strand of hair, something like that."

"Why do you need it?"

"Because," The Dark One was growing increasingly impatient, "I first need to make sure Emma is in fact under the effects of the spell. I believe you're familiar with the what happens when person's love for another is taken away unnecessarily."

David remembered the time in the enchanted forest when Snow had taken a potion to forget him and things had not gone very well. "This is different."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

After the weird interaction with David she decided to drive back to the apartment. Emma considered that perhaps he was there coddling Mary Margaret and didn't want her to know, but when she got there the pixie haired woman was alone still in bed.

"Mary Margaret have you seen David?" Emma question was met by silence.

Tired of this nonsense Emma walked over to the kitchen and returned with a pitcher of water which she promptly dumped on her mother's head.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as she jumped from the bed.

"Good you're up," Emma said nonchalantly, "I was wondering if you've seen David today?"

"I can't believe you just threw water on me!" Snow was still in shock. Emma didn't respond after moment Snow got the hint. "No I haven't seen David since he left this morning. Now will you tell me why you dumped a pitcher of water on me?"

"Because you needed to get out of bed and it was time for some tough love." Snow just continued to stand with her mouth agape. "Now why don't you go take a shower and I'll be right here when you're ready to talk."

Emma sat down at the counter and looked at her phone, no missed calls. Fortunately there wasn't any actual police work needed in this town or else when would she find the time to deal with their family drama. When Snow came out the two sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"So…"

"So…" There was another minute or two of silence before Emma gave her mother a starting point for their discussion. "What we you doing with Regina before the incident at the well."

"I went to se her…to…to," She was ashamed to admit it. "I asked her to kill me."

To Snow's amazement Emma didn't freak out her daughter nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze so Snow continued.

"I used Regina to kill her own mother, I knew exactly what to say. Regina just wanted to have someone who loved her and I used that against her." Snow stood up and started to pace around the apartment. "We had to stop Cora that's not the question, but I had her heart, I could have just crushed it and we would have been rid of two of our biggest enemies. I could have-"

"Hey," Emma stopped the other woman, "You can't drive yourself crazy with could haves. What you did was wrong and you know that but killing yourself isn't the answer. You can't change the past so now you've got to move forward. Now it will take time, if it didn't I'd be even more concerned about you, but you have a lot of people who care about you." The two women shared a hug then Emma added as an after thought. "Perhaps you should talk to Archie?"

* * *

A/N Sorry if that last bit was a little PSAish I just didn't like the way they handled Snow's suicide attempt via Regina. Because I don't care what happened that taking ones life isn't right. A friend of mine committed suicide seven years ago and it still gets to me. David telling Snow that what she did won't matter when they got back to FTL was stupid. Snow need to talk to someone and I get its a TV show so they have other things they want to do but a suicide attempt is serious. I just... I don't know it bothers me. Anywho sorry for that rant thank you everyone who has been reading this. I may not know any of you personally but I love you all. Viva la Swan Queen!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I got such wonderful reviews yesterday I was determined to post another chapter today. (Don't get used to daily updates though unfortunately I do have other nonsense in my life that prevents me from working on fanfic 24/7) To all you reader with theories on how this will go some may be right some may be wrong but they are all fantastic ideas hopefully what I come up with will please you. So thanks again to everyone who has shown interest in this story I love reviews, and to those of you who haven't left one yet, why not? even if its criticism, so long as its constructive, I'd like like to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Emma drove Mary Margaret to Archie's office then since Henry was getting out of school she decided to pick him up. While waiting in the parking Emma decided to call Regina.

"Hey."

"Emma? What a surprise." The blonde could hear the other woman's smirk and it made her smile in turn. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I have to have a reason?"

"Of course not. Though I am a busy woman." At some point the town had seemed to re-elect Regina as mayor, or at least didn't object when she had started acting as mayor again, it seemed like no one else really wanted the job.

"Are you at the town hall?"

"While the town doesn't mind me doing the work of a mayor they still don't particularly enjoy me presence there so I'm at home." She did little to hide the contempt in her voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Emma bit her lip realizing she should have asked Henry about this first but now that she had Regina on the phone she just decided to spit it out. "I thought maybe I could bring Henry by while he did his homework."

Emma was sure she heard something fall to the floor on the other side of the line. At first Emma wanted to laugh but then heard Regina muttering. "Regina you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Henry really wanted to come over here?" Regina had been genuinely excited but Emma's silence answered her question. "I see…"

"Hey, I just haven't asked him yet. I'm sure he'll want to come over." Emma hated that the brunette sounded so dejected. "I see him now, we'll be over there in like ten."

She didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone.

"Hey kid!" She called from the patroller window.

"Hey mom." He ran over t the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe I could pick you up and maybe you could do your homework at Regina's." Henry didn't answer. Emma knew the kid still held a grudge against his mom.

Hmm holding onto grudges wonder where he got that from? She thought sarcastically. Henry was a lot like Regina even if he didn't see it.

"Henry, I can't make you spend time with your mom but it would make her happy to see you and it's just to do homework. So what do ya say?"

He took a breath, "Are you gonna stay we us?"

"If you want me to?" Emma offered.

Henry nodded and they drove down to Mifflin Street. Regina was thrilled to see her son coming up the walkway but refrained from running toward him this time.

"Hey mom," Henry awkwardly greeted her.

"Hi, do have much homework?"

"Not really, I got some math and reading but The Blue Fairy didn't really seem to interested in science." Henry shrugged.

"Ok well why don't you go inside and get started, if you need anything from your room I left everything just the way it was."

"Thanks," He yelled as he ran inside.

"Thank you." Regina turned to Emma.

"Hey so... what are you up to?"

"Well my tree has been doing well so I was planning on making some apple turnovers."

"Planning on frightening the townspeople."

"Excuse me?" Regina was about to snap at the blonde but then noticed the smile. "Ah, you were joking. Well would you like to come help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"So then The Blue Fairy basically said that magic was better than science and gave us an extended recess but the other kids were asking if you were gonna come back." Henry had been talking David and Mary Margaret's ears off.

"Well… we'll see," Snow gave a noncommittal answer.

"Hey Emma what's in the bag?" David tried to change the subject.

"Oh," She pulled the Tupperware out of the bag. "Regina and I made some apple turnovers."

"You and Regina?" David eyed her skeptically.

"Yeah we went over there after school." Henry nodded. "Can we have one before dinner?"

Everyone was shocked by Henry's request. Emma was thrilled because maybe it meant Henry was on his way to forgiving his mom.

"Sure. Ok so, I made this batch myself." Emma took out the turnovers, "and there's one for each of us."

Even being told it was Emma that made them David was hesitant to touch the pastry. Henry walked over to get a glass of milk from the fridge while Emma waited eagerly for her parents to sample some of her baking.

"Well they look lovely," Snow picked up the dessert and took a bite. "This is –"

Suddenly Snow began to cough and David jumped to his wife's side.

"You," he looked accusingly at Emma. "You brought that witch's poison here."

Henry and Emma looked on fearfully and she stammered before Snow started to laugh.

"Snow?" David turned as she continued to laugh.

"Emma, these are terrible." She was having trouble speaking she was laughing so hard. "What did you put in these?"

"Just the normal stuff." Emma picked up the turnover on her plate before taking a bite herself. "Oh god." She gagged then spit it in the trash.

"I want to try." Henry's eyes lit with curiosity.

"Oh no Henry don't," Emma tried to dissuade him but when she saw his frown, "ok fine."

He took a bite then made a face, "I guess I should really stay away from both of my moms' apple turnovers."

Henry grinned wildly thinking his joke was clever. Snow started laughing again and Emma leaned over and hugged her son's shoulders and rolled her eye before joining in the laugh. David however remained silent, there was a fake smile on his face when his family looked at him but inside he felt humiliated and angry.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"So how did your family like the turnovers?" Regina smirked as she saw an incoming call.

"What did you do to them?" Emma asked.

"Oh I didn't do anything, that was all you dear." Regina laughed a bit.

The line was silent for a moment before Emma asked, "Ok so what did I do?"

"I told you the cinnamon was in the container with the blue lid, you need to learn to listen." Emma groaned. "Also dear you should learn the difference between a teaspoon and a table spoon."

"Jesus Regina you knew and you let me feed that to people? You really are evil." Emma was teasing.

"Why don't you come over here and see how evil I really am?" Regina could tell she'd flustered the other woman, which was something she quite enjoyed doing.

"Well David was totally freaked out, but at least Mary Margaret thought it was funny."

Regina's good mood vanished upon hearing that Snow found it funny. Snow should find nothing funny, Snow should be miserable.

"Regina?" Emma's voice reminded the brunette that she was still on the phone.

"I have to go Miss Swan." Regina hung up the phone without waiting for the blonde to answer. Grabbing her keys she left the house in search of answers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So I kinda wanted to just post an author's note so it looked like a new chapter but then I would be all APRIL FOOLS! but since I had this written I'll give it to you. Sorry it is a little shorter than usual I think my muse took Easter off. Hopefully she will return soon with ideas. Thanks again for all you out there reading it and congrats we made it through the first week of the hiatus.

* * *

She knew getting in the car it would have been quicker to teleport but there was something slightly therapeutic about driving as she pushed the pedal harder. When she reached her destination she paused before knocking on the door and prepared herself for a fight.

"Regina," Rumplestiltskin greeted her with a knowing smile. "What brings you to my home at this hour."

"The love spell my mother had?"

"Yes, I heard you managed to get our dear Miss Swan to drink it. How is that working out for you?"

"It's not." Regina sneered.

"Well there's always the antidote if savior's affections are too much to handle."

"My problem is the opposite. She doesn't seem nearly concerned enough with my happiness."

"Ah I see, so you'd like to be receiving more attention from the Sheriff?"

"Yes!" Regina yelled at him then noticed him smirking and her face turned slightly red. "Oh not like that you disgusting imp. Just tell me why the spell isn't working properly."

"Well, contrary to popular belief I don't know everything about magic, and I have never been desperate enough to use a love spell on someone."

"So you have no useful information." Regina started to leave.

"I didn't say that." Rumple stopped her. "A love spell is like any drug in that everyone is affected differently. Some people have a stronger or quicker reaction than others. Of course the difference between this spell and a drug is that a drug will eventually dissipate into the system this love spell however will only grow stronger. That is why Love Spell's are not to be taken lightly," he warned. "Now if there's nothing else?"

"No, thank you, that's all I needed to know."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

The next morning David stood outside Gold's pawnshop nearly knocking the other man down as he came inside.

"For as much as everyone in this town claims to hate me I sure get a lot of visitors." Rumple mumbled walking back over to the counter.

"What was that?" David asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "So do you have it?"

David took out his daughter's hairbrush, "And this will help find a cure for Emma."

"You have my word," Gold held a hand to his heart before accepting a few strands of hair. "Now, may I ask how you're so certain you're daughter is acting under the influence of the love spell?"

"She's gone to see that woman the last two days." He leaned on the counter eyes wide.

"Well if my memory serves this is the second day you've inserted yourself into my life."

"Well that's because I'm trying to do what's best for Emma."

"As I imagine Emma is doing what she think's what's best for Henry." Gold mixed ingredients as he spoke.

Emma had mentioned that Henry needed to spend time with his other mother but David wasn't going to say that so instead he stood in silence until Gold finished.

"Then again, maybe I'm wrong and Emma will drink this and everything will go back to the way it was and you'll all live happily ever after." Gold held out the vial but pulled it back as David reached for it. "Oh and just one more thing. The antidote can only be given by the person who created the original potion." David gasped and Rumple smirked. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Then its useless!" David yelled wishing he had his sword.

"Not so, if Regina gives this to Emma then she will be cured."

David gritted his teeth. There was no way Regina would give Emma the antidote and in the off chance that Regina didn't know he certainly didn't want to be the one to tell her. Though he would confront the witch if it went any further. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one." Gold said ominously. "But that choice is not to be taken lightly and I will require that Miss Swan herself ask for it herself."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Regina," Emma had decided to corner the other woman in her office. Regina was actually a little startled as the blonde barged in and began to ramble.

"So I'm not sure what I said to piss you off yesterday but I'm sorry. However if we're gonna be friends or at least have this truce your gonna need to prepare yourself for me saying more stupid stuff at some point."

"Emma." Regina stood and the Emma stopped talking. "It was my fault, I overreacted. Will you accept my apology?"

Emma looked at Regina curiously. The apology had the same odd formality as when she had apologized in front of Granny's Diner but something was amiss. It wasn't a lie but Emma could tell the other woman was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

"Of course." The blonde said once she realized Regina was staring at her still waiting for her to respond.

"What do you have there?" Regina coyly pointed at the bag she recognized as being from Granny's.

"I brought us lunch." Emma smiled and held up the bag.

"No flowers?" Regina asked expectantly. Emma furrowed her brow not getting it. "Flowers are customary on a first date, of course since it's a lunch date I suppose I can let it slide."

She took the bag and set on the desk leaving Emma at a loss for words.

"I was kidding." Regina turned back around with a smirk.

"Of course," Emma laughed awkwardly but at the same time felt a little disappointed. She didn't really want this to be a date, why would she?

"So," Regina looked up at the blonde with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Are you joining me?"

"Well since you've got my burger in there I guess I don't have a choice." She pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the desk.

"No, I guess you don't."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Just more thanks to all you lovely people reading this story. Hope you're all continuing to enjoy it.

* * *

"What are you up to?" Snow set down her bag and watched as her daughter rushed about the apartment.

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with Regina tonight." Emma stopped and looked around then quickly walked back to her room.

"Is Henry there?" Snow called seeing random articles of clothing fly out the door.

"Yeah! Ouff." Snow winced as she heard Emma bang into something.

"Emma is there something you'd like to tell me?" Snow picked up the bouquet of flowers and touched one of the petals.

"No," Emma suddenly appeared and snatched the flowers away. "It's just a joke, yesterday I brought her lunch and she said something about flowers…"

"You had lunch with her yesterday?"

"Yes," Emma sounded slightly exasperated. She set down the bouquet and ran her hands through her hair. "What the big deal? She's Henry's other mother, we should get along."

"And are you, you know, getting along?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Emma smiled.

"That's good… I think Regina deserves some happiness."

Emma wasn't sure why but she grabbed her mother and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled after pulling away. "I'm just glad you think so. Hey how's it going with Archie?"

"Well we-"

"Crap, I'm gonna be late." Emma looked at her phone. "Sorry we'll talk later!"

The blonde turned and began to sprint out of the apartment.

"Emma!" Snow yelled before her daughter could get far.

"What?" Emma turned around to see Mary Margaret holding the flowers. "Thanks mom." Giving her mother another hug she took the flowers and headed out the door.

Snow walked toward where Emma's clothing had landed in the hall. As she picked up after her daughter she couldn't help but notice the difference in the other woman. Charming had been ranting about how Emma had changed, Snow agreed but was not as worried about it as her husband. David had not really known Emma before the curse broke but Snow did, or at least Mary Margaret did, and while David saw it as Emma changing Snow saw it a bit of the old Emma coming back.

That being said she was still a bit uncomfortable with her daughter and her evil stepmother getting along so well. Snow had been talking to Archie about hers and Regina's shared history. It seemed for so long she and Regina had been on opposite sides but Snow could never forget the kind woman who had saved her life when she was a little girl. Snow had also recently come to realize how, in just a few minutes, Rumplestiltskin had convinced her to give up on what she thought was right and use the candle to save him and kill Cora even when she hadn't used the candle to save her own mother. She knew Rumple had years to influence Regina and the other woman had no one to help her on the right path. At first Snow had wanted to pity Regina but realized Regina wouldn't want pity but understanding.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey," Emma stood at the door.

"Hey yourself," Regina greeted her.

"I brought you these." Emma held out the flowers. The blonde was glad she hadn't blinked or she would have missed Regina's smile. Of course Emma knew she'd seen the other woman smile before but none had been quite like this. Usually Regina's smiles were tainted with sadness, or wicked mischievousness, or worst of all the ones that were completely fake. This smile however, had jumped unbidden onto Regina's face and rested there for a brief moment before transforming into a more controlled one Emma was more familiar with, but in that moment the blonde knew that if it was the last thing she did, she would get Regina to smile like that again.

"Like what you see?" Regina's smile now changed to a smirk accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Emma replied sincerely.

"Well," she cleared her throat "Let me get these in some water."

Regina unsuccessfully tried to hide the blush as she walked to the kitchen. Ever the gallant one, Emma didn't say anything to embarrass the other woman even though, she knew if their roles were reversed, Regina would be teasing her mercilessly.

"So where's Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's up in his room, why don't you go see how he's doing while I finish with dinner?"

"Sure." Emma nodded and went up the stairs. "Hey kid how's it going?"

"Fine," He shrugged and continued to scribble in a notebook.

It didn't take a superpower to tell the Henry was lying. Emma sat on the bed next to him. "Ok, kid what's going on, spill."

"Well, yesterday and today mom's been kind of avoiding me. Like she come by and asks if I need anything but then goes away really fast."

"Am I hearing this correctly? Does Henry Mills miss spending time with his mom?" She elbowed him playfully.

"Emma, I'm serious," Henry frowned. "She asks like she's afraid of me."

She paused for a moment and looked at Henry then responded seriously. "Well, she probably is."

"What do you mean? She's got magic how can she be afraid of anything?"

"Henry…" Emma took a breath wanting to make sure she explained this well. "I don't know a lot about what your mom went through, but I know she didn't have it easy with a mother like Cora."

Emma had spent only a few days with Cora, she couldn't imagine what a lifetime with the woman would have been like. The blonde also knew that Regina loved her mother dearly and that's what made it so sad.

"I know Regina doesn't know how to love very well-"

"Who told you?" Henry eyes widened remembering his mother telling him that before allowing him to go stay with David.

"Nobody told me, I just…I know her." She tried to explain but Henry was just giving her a blank look. "When you told me I was just like her you were right."

"No, I was wrong then. You're not like her-"

"But I am I know what its like to be abandoned by people who you hoped would always be there -"

"Like Neal?" Henry asked apologetically.

"Yeah…" Emma took another deep breath trying to keep her train of thought with Henry's interruptions. "Look kid, what I'm trying to say is you're mom has probably lost everyone she's ever cared about and she's afraid she's going to loose you too so right now she's trying to keep her distance so it doesn't hurt as much when you push her away."

Henry looked guilty. "Do you believe anyone can be redeemed?"

"I do."

"Do you think I can be redeemed for being a jerk?" He looked up at her hopefully.

Emma had assumed Henry was talking about Regina, she would have laughed if he didn't look so serious.

"You're a smart kid I bet you can figure out a way." Henry gave his blonde mother a tight hug.

"Maybe you should ask her?" Emma tilted her head to give the kid a questioning look. "You said you didn't really know a lot about what my mom went through. I bet no one here really does… maybe you should ask."

"Maybe I will," Emma thought. "Now what do you say we go downstairs and see what's for dinner?"

Henry agreed and the two of them walked down the steps.

"Oh good, everything's ready I decided to try something n-" Regina didn't get to finish her sentence as Henry ran over to her and nearly knocked her over with a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Please don't be scared of me anymore."

Regina rested her chin on his head as he apologized and looked over to the blonde who merely shrugged, but the faux-innocent smile told Regina that Emma had said something to their son.

"Thank you," Regina mouthed silently but Emma just gave another silly shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma dropped Henry off at school and went back to the apartment for a change of clothes. It was after eight so everyone should be out of the house by now, so she was quite surprised to see David sitting at the counter. His back was to her as he read the paper and she tried unsucessfully to quietly sneak past him.

"Where have you been?" David's tone caused her to stop.

"You know where I've been." Emma didn't turn but rolled her eyes.

"All night?"

"Yes, all night." She spared him a glance then continued walking toward her room. "We ate dinner, had dessert, watched some TV with our son before he got tired and went to his room and then Regina and I talked." It was still too early for this kind of drama.

"Talked?" He did nothing to hide his judgmental tone.

"Yes talked, you know, where one person says something and the other one listens. Unlike what's been going on here." The last part was muttered under her breath.

Emma knew it sounded unlikely that she and Regina could find things to talk about for so long, since usually their interactions were hostile, but last night Emma just couldn't bring herself to leave. Ever since their truce had been made Regina had seemed a lot less antagonistic and Emma felt like she'd made a connection with the other woman. She understood that her parents and Regina may never be _friends_ but Mary Margaret was trying, what was David's problem?

"Emma, you need to stay away from her. I know you don't see it because of the spell but that potion is changing you –" David pleaded.

"You don't know me." She looked at him with wide eyes pleading right back.

"That because –"

She cut him off knowing what he was about to say, "If you blame Regina one more time I swear I will scream. I know she cast the curse. I know you blame her for separating us. I know you've been trapped in this alternate world for the last twenty-eight years but what about the last few weeks huh? Have you once bothered to get to know me?"

"What are you talking about we've spent a lot a time together recently."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you know anything about me. Besides Boston can you name one place I lived before coming to Storybrooke?"

"Umm," anything he said would have been a guess. "I know you like cinnamon in your hot chocolate."

"Yeah but that's because Mary Margaret does too. Tell me one thing that's just me."

Emma didn't want to be right and she prayed he could prove her wrong but David just stood there without an answer.

"I didn't think so," she sighed.

David couldn't stand watching he daughter walk away from him. He thought for a moment, was this hostility between them really his fault? They had been fine a week ago… no this was because of the potion. This was Regina's fault.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Charming," she looked up from her desk with an amused grin, she had expected him a little later but this could work just as well.

Regina had known what she was doing the previous night. They had talked for hours, and since Emma was under her spell Regina felt free to open up, which was refreshing after years of being guarded. Of course there were plenty of things Regina had kept to herself, a girl had to have some secrets. It started out as basic small talk then they had mostly talked about the one thing they both cared about, Henry.

As the night had gone on Regina became certain that the blonde would be willing to share her bed. It was obvious from Emma's behavior, Regina mused, the way she couldn't stop staring at her. The thought pleased the brunette but obviously she wasn't interested in Emma Swan that way, really she wasn't… really. Of course, just because she wasn't planning to bed the other woman didn't mean that she couldn't give the two idiots a little scare. So she had allowed their conversation to go on longer than it should and then offered Emma a spare room.

"You're going to give Emma the antidote." David walked over to the desk and brought his sword to her neck. "I don't want you to see her anymore."

"You won't be needing your sword." She told him unfazed.

"So you'll do it?" He asked hopefully and Regina laughed at him.

"I have no intention of giving Emma any antidote." Regina gently pushed the blade away with a smug smile. "You won't be needing your sword because if you do anything to me and if Emma were under a certain love spell… well… just imagine how she would react to her father hurting the woman that she loves." Regina chuckled.

"She doesn't love you witch. Its just a spell its not real." David yelled. "Who could ever love someone as evil as you?"

Anger swelled in the brunette. She stood with a fearsome glare that caused David to take a step back and raise his sword again.

"Get out of my office before I do something I regret." Regina spoke through clenched teeth. She knew she couldn't hurt David without hurting her relationship with Henry so instead she gripped the edge of her desk trying to remain calm.

Not willing to back down yet David pulled out the vial and set it on the desk. "For once in your life do the right thing."

"The right thing?" It was the final straw. Regina's rage had become so intense David could see the wood under the witch's hand begin to char. "I did the right thing once. I think you know the incident I'm referring to." David gripped the sword tighter and Regina continued. "My love and I were alone, I could have stayed with Daniel and ignored a young girl calling for help on her runaway horse, no one would have known. I could have hoped someone else would handle it, but no, I did the right thing, I saved her, and I've been paying for it ever since."

Magic was about emotions and right now Regina had lost control of hers. She slammed her hands on the table and a force erupted from the impact knocking David off his feet just as Emma came through the door.

"Emma!" Regina panicked. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really, because I think its exactly what it looks like." Emma approached them with a stern look on her face. "It looks like it wasn't enough to harass me at the apartment this morning, you had to come here and attack Regina as well."

"What?" David looked surprised when Emma had turned on him. "Emma, I just came here to talk."

"Yeah because everyone brings a sword with them when they just want to talk." The blonde replied scornfully. "I'm taking the day off, you can handle the Sheriff's Station today. Now I suggest you leave." Emma waited for David to go before approaching Regina. "I'm really sorry about that, are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine." She replied stiffly. Regina hadn't realized how nervous she had been until the savior had sided with her.

"Are you sure?" Emma put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. Regina turned to face Emma, which is when the blonde notice the burn marks on the desk.

"Geez Regina."

"Things just got a little out of control." She sighed.

Emma's hand dropped from Regina's shoulder so the two were now holding hands, the brunette noticed this but was just rattled enough not to object.

Yes Regina had started the day with a plan. The mayor had just happened to run out of coffee at her house and may have suggested that Emma stop by her office after checking in at the station so they get a cup together. Regina may also have known electrical work was being done at the Animal Shelter and the building would be closed this morning so David would be home when Emma had tried to sneak in. She therefore knew David would bring his rage here. What Regina had not expected was the shepherd's ability to get under her skin. And how had he managed that anyway? All he did was say what Regina already knew, that Emma was just under a spell and didn't really love her.

* * *

A/N Ok so when I started this story two and a half weeks ago I wasn't sure if I was gonna continue it or not but people seemed to like it so I did. I've got a little written on the next chapter and a really rough draft of the final chapter written but I feel like there still some story missing between the two. Basically what I'm trying to say is updates may become a little more spread out. I hope you all will stick with me and thanks to everyone who has been reading, following, favorited and reviewed the story thus far.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma told Regina's secretary that the Mayor would be taking the day off. Regina had initially tried to object, but the savior was determined, and before she knew it they were driving down to the waterfront. They did have to stop for coffee though

Emma liked her morning caffeine fix.

"Why have you brought us here?" Regina asked as they stopped.

"I don't know, sometimes I come here to think" Emma shrugged. "It seems like you've got a lot on your mind and I just thought you might want to talk."

Regina's first instinct was to snap at her, to lie and say she didn't want to talk, but the truth was she desperately wanted to talk, to vent all of the thoughts that were currently eating at her, namely why she was so enraged by David's reminder Emma was under a love spell. Of course that was the one thing she couldn't talk to Emma about.

"I'm fine," Regina sighed.

"Liar," Emma got out of the car and gave the other woman a smile.

Emma walked around to the passenger's side but the brunette remained seated in the car. Refusing to be daunted, Emma tapped on the window and repeatedly tilted her head in a 'come on' motion until Regina let out a growl and got out of the car.

"That wasn't so hard." Emma said pleased.

Regina reluctantly followed, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to deny the blonde right now. It almost made her laugh, which one of them was under a spell anyway.

"What's so funny," Emma noticed the smile on the other woman's face.

"Nothing."

Emma just shook her head and walked over to a bench facing the water. The blonde took a seat crossing her legs then patted the space next to her inviting the other woman to join her.

"So what is it you think I want to talk about?" Regina once again gave in to Emma's request but maintained some independence by sitting on the other bench.

"I don't know… There's got to be something bouncing around in that head of yours that you want to share. I mean its not like you have other people to talk to." Emma's eyes widen once she'd realized what she said. "Regina wait I didn't mean it like that!"

Emma made a grab to keep Regina from walking away but the other woman hadn't moved.

"I know what you meant." The brunette sighed. "I don't have friends, I've never had friends. When I was a child the only other children I was allowed to be around were those who my mother saw as royal influences. She said other people were there to be used and that was easier if you didn't make an emotional connection with them. I guess eventually I just forgot how…"

"When I was seven or eight I lived with a family and they were nice really nice I even made some friends at school. But then something happened…" Emma let out a long breath of air, "I don't really know what… they don't tell you why your foster family doesn't want you anymore its basically pack up your stuff and move on. I was devastated, it only took two more family form me to learn that it's easier just to be closed off. Don't make an emotional connection, that way leaving the good families didn't hurt as much and it wasn't as awful living with the bad ones. So I get putting up walls and not having friends."

The two sat quietly staring out at the water.

"When your father came into my office he oh so kindly reminded me that no one could love someone as evil as me…" Regina admitted feeling the vial of antidote in her pocket.

"Regina, I'm sorry this is my fault. Ever since I drank that potion David has this idea that I'm in love with you." Emma's heart started to pound rapidly. "Which… is just silly… I mean… we're just friends. We are friends right?"

"Yes Emma, we're friends." Regina allowed herself to smile but at the same time she felt a twinge of guilt. Emma was blaming herself when it was really her fault.

"Good cause if we weren't is would make this next question terribly weird." Regina raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering… and if you say no its fine, I was just thinking that if it was ok with you, that me, well me and the kid might well –"

"Oh just spit it out already."

"If we could move in."

"I would love that." Regina released the vial in her pocket.

"I just thought since Henry already has his room there and you have extra rooms and I could probably use a little space from my dad and…" Emma stopped rambling. "Did you say yes?"

"I did." Maybe she would give Emma the antidote, but not yet, she was about to get some real time with her son.

"Thank you so much," Emma awkwardly tried to go for hug but neither having much experience with hugs the gestured turn into a handshake. "I'd say you won't regret this but you probably will. I mean I'm kinda messy and I'm not the best with kitchen appliances and–"

"Emma, stop while you're not too far behind." The brunette teased. "Now can we go somewhere else its cold out here?"

"Yes, yes we can." Emma responded excitedly, pleased that Regina had agreed to her request. "Do you want to go to Granny's it's almost lunch, my treat?"

Regina nodded with a smile and Emma helped her to her feet, and the two walked to the car, their arms linked.

The drive to the Diner was made in a comfortable silence. When they walked inside there were still a few glances and hushed words whispered about the Evil Queen but most of the patrons went unfazed.

"So what can I get you?" Ruby came over once they'd sat down.

"I'll have my usual." Regina responded as Emma said the same.

"Coming up."

Regina fidgeted in her seat feeling a bit awkward sitting with Emma. What were the other people in the diner thinking she wondered then sneered reminding herself she didn't care what they thought.

Emma was about to ask what the other woman was thinking when the door opening caught her attention. Coming inside was Kathryn and the man who had found her abandon car when she'd gone missing. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Following Emma's line of sight Regina turned to see Kathryn, or if she was going by her real name Princess Abigail. The woman presence caused Regina to feel uncomfortable again.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina was pulled from her thoughts.

"I mean I know you hate Mary Margaret, er Snow, er whatever, for what she did but why Kathryn?"

"Simple opportunity," Regina spoke in a detached voice looking anywhere but at Emma. "It was Gold's idea. He suggested that if something tragic happened to Kathryn then Mary Margaret would be the prime suspect… of course as you know it all fell apart."

"And how do you feel about that now?" Emma asked seriously.

"Well at first I was furious, I still loathe Snow White with every fiber of my being." The blonde could see the anger bubble to the surface but then Regina looked at her and then at Katherine and she calmed. "But now, I suppose I'm glad nothing happened to Kathryn, she didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve their happiness to be stolen from them."

Emma figured they referred to Kathryn and the man she was with. She also figured, or maybe just hoped, that perhaps Regina was referring not only to the kidnapping but maybe the curse too. "Are you trying to tell me deep down Regina Mills is a hopeless romantic?"

Regina's face flushed red for a moment. Fortunately, Ruby came over with their food and Regina let out a sigh of relief at the distraction. Of course Emma was still looking at her with a bemused smile on her face.

"Just because I have a respect for the sanctity of love does not make me a hopeless romantic Miss Swan."

"Actually I think is does," Emma face then turned pensive, "Hmm."

"What were you thinking about?" Regina set down her fork and waited for the other woman to respond.

"I was thinking about Kathryn and how you framed Mary Margaret…"

Regina swallowed feeling nervous.

"Well what happened with them is kind of like what happened to us."

Nervousness made way for disbelief as Regina forced a laugh, not sure where Emma was going with this. "If you try to compare me to either one of your parents I will not be held accountable for what happens to you."

"No I'm serious now." Emma furrowed her brow. "When everyone believed that Mary Margaret was guilty David didn't, he knew Mary Margaret didn't kill Kathryn but then something changed and it was when he doubted her that was when Mary Margaret broke… When everyone thought you killed Archie I believed you were innocent…until." Emma remembered yelling at Regina. "The look on your face right before you disappeared… I didn't believe in you and it broke you…"

"I was broken long before that." Regina admitted.

"Well maybe I can help fix you and if anyone tries to break you again I'll save you." It wasn't something Emma would have normally said but Regina looks so vulnerable and it tugged at Emma's heart.

"Really?" Regina looked at her daring to hope.

"I'll always save you."

* * *

A/N OK last update for a little bit but there will be more. If anyone has any suggestion or thoughts please send a message. Thanks again to all you wonderful readers I'm hoping I can have the next chapter up by Friday maybe sooner if my freaking allergies would give me a moment of piece.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So I occasionally checked my phone today at work to see if I'd got any reviews but there was nothing and I was kinda bummed. Come to find out I uploaded it to the doc manager but didn't actually post it. Fail. Still a day earlier than promised though so there's that, apologies for and typos I finished this at 2:30 this morning and only just gave it a quick once over. Thank you everyone who wrote those fantastic reviews for the last chapter. (Side note to Mischa I wish you had and account so i could pm you but you don't so sad face) Also if any of you are on tumblr I'm nonfandomspecific.

* * *

Snow had walked into Granny's Diner expecting to see Red and maybe chat with her a bit before walking over to Archie's office. Instead the sight of her daughter and Regina sitting at a booth caught her attention and sent her practically running across the street.

"Oh I'm sorry." Snow apologized after nearly crashing into Archie in front of the building.

"It's quite alright." He assured her as they walked up the stairs. "I didn't think our session was for another fifteen minutes."

"It isn't I just… Can we talk now?"

"Of course," Archie pulled out his keys and opened the door. After the two sat down Archie continued, taking out a notepad and pen. "So, perhaps you'd like to start by telling me why you came over here in such a hurry?"

"Well…" Snow hesitated, "I saw Emma and Regina having lunch."

"And that bothered you?"

"Yes…no… I'm not sure. It was more, Regina… I haven't seen her since," Snow swallowed and forced herself to admit what she had done. "Since I tricked her into killing Cora then asked her to kill me."

"You regret what you did?"

"Of course I do you know that." Snow gasped, shocked that he could ask her such a question.

"You've told me about that day, how you asked Regina to kill you but I don't remember you mention apologizing or asking her for forgiveness."

"I-" Snow started but stopped. It was true she hadn't said she was sorry. "She wouldn't have wanted it anyway." She deflected.

"If that's what you think." Archie let the subject go, knowing that he could not force an apology and if he tried it would make it meaningless. "Now, when you first came in here you said it was because you saw Regina with Emma. So would you like to talk about that."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"So where is your Mother?" Regina walked around the apartment with a look of contempt on her face.

"She's got an appointment with Dr. Hopper." Emma responded coming from her room with a box. "What's that look for?"

"What look?"

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, "If possible you looked even more annoyed when I mentioned Dr. Hopper."

"Well I just don't really think _Dr. Hopper_ has been the most professional –"

"Is this because he told me that you were trying to change? He was just trying to help."

"Someone else once thought they were helping when they shared something I told them in confidence and it cost me dearly." Regina swallowed fighting off the emotion brought on by thinking of Daniel.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Emma apologized. She didn't understand everything but she understood enough. Emma remembered back in Fairytale World Mary Margaret had told her about how if she hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love he would still be alive. She could understand why telling secrets was a touchy subject for the other woman.

"It's fine," Regina took a breath and forced a smile. "Do you need to finished packing?"

"No, this is pretty much it. Besides I didn't need to bring everything. I mean its not like I'll be staying forever."

"Of course," Regina unconsciously touched the vial of antidote that was still in her pocket.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey what are you both doing here?" Henry ran up to the car.

"Hop in and I'll explain on the way." Emma told him.

Henry shrugged and got in the back seat. Regina drove as Emma explained the abbreviated version of the day's events. "So basically I'm gonna be living with Regina for a bit we hoped you'd stay with us but we understand if you want to stay with David and Mary Margaret."

It was weird for Henry to hear Emma refer to herself and Regina as we but it was also kind of cool that they were getting along. The more suspicious part of him wondered though if this had to do with the potion Emma drink but he pushed the thought out of his head Emma had told him she was fine.

"I'd rather stay with you guys." Henry answered bringing a smile to both his mothers' faces.

When they got to the house Henry got started on his homework and Regina showed Emma to the guest room she had used the previous night.

"So this will be your room. I…um...hope you like it here." Regina stood awkwardly.

"Let me guess I can go anywhere I wish except the west wing?" Emma teased.

"Of course not, it's forbidden." Regina watched as Emma's jaw dropped. "Oh come on dear, I had to sit through that movie a hundred times when Henry was little." Emma still stood with mouth agape. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you I just didn't think you'd let Henry watch those movies given the whole Fairytale thing. I also didn't think you'd be able to joke about it."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"No but I'm ready to find out." Emma leaned in.

"Hey mom can you help me with this thing in my homework? I don't get it." Henry calling from downstairs broke the intimate situation.

"I think he means you," Emma leaned back. "Homework isn't really my territory."

"Of course." Regina cleared her throat and smoothed down her shirt self-consciously.

"Mom!" Henry called again.

"Hey Regina," Emma called and the other woman turned. "Thank you for this."

Regina just nodded then walked downstairs.

"Oh good I had a question." Henry called once he saw his brunette mother.

"Just a minute dear." Regina excused herself to the kitchen.

"Ok!" He moved on to the next problem but continued talking. "Hey mom I'm really glad you and Emma are getting along. I'm sorry for not being more understanding when you were trying to be better. We can start over now, the three of us, we can be happy."

"I think you're right." She called back to her son trying to keep her voice steady. She walked over to the sink then took a breath.

"I'm sorry…" Tears mingled with the antidote as Regina poured it down the drain.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma walked down the stairs and saw Regina helping Henry with homework. The blonde smiled, it was just so normal.

"What are you two working on?"

"Comparing dinosaur and dragon skeletons." Henry held up a paper.

"And there went normal." Emma muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Henry lifted his head.

"Oh nothing, just marveling at what they teach in schools today." Emma leaned on the table to get a better look then started walking back to the kitchen. "So anything I can do to help with dinner?"

"No." Regina said a bit to quickly, earning her a confused look from the others. For a moment she feared she'd left the vial on the counter. "I just meant everything is fine, food is already in the oven."

"Ok…" Emma gave Regina a questioning look but smiled. "Whatever you say."

"I'll just go check on dinner," Regina stood. "Can I get you anything?"

"Sure, a glass of water would be fine." Emma stared at Regina trying to figure out why the other woman was acting so strangely.

"Can I have a drink too?" Henry asked.

"Of course," Regina excused herself to the kitchen.

Letting out a sigh of relief that the vial was in fact in the trash, Regina leaned on the counter. She was being foolish Regina thought as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey lady." Regina nearly jumped out of her skin. "Woah, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine Miss Swan." The brunette took a breath.

"Its ok, I think I know why you've been acting so strange."

"You do?" She swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, I mean that thing with David this morning and then I sort of sprang the whole moving in thing on you. If it's too weird I can get a room at Granny's."

"No," Regina once again received a confused look from the blonde for responding too quickly. "I mean it is a bit unusual, but I don't want you to go. Stay… please."

"Ok ok you don't have to twist my arm." Emma replied jokingly but could see sadness in the other woman's eyes.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"What do you mean she's moved out?" David stared at Snow his mouth hanging open.

"I mean she isn't living here now." Snow stared back forcefully. David just continued to look confused so Snow explained. "When I got home there was a note, it said: Hey Mary Margaret, moving out for awhile. I'm sure David can tell you why. Emma."

Snow set down the paper and looked at David as his face turned red.

"Then after I read the note I got a text from Emma" She pulled out her phone. "Henry is going to be staying with us. I can only assume us means her and Regina which is fine but I want to know why our daughter and grandson have gone and why she wants you to explain it."

Snow stood her arms folded looking expectantly at her husband. David took a breath then let it out trying to find the right words.

"It's the love spell Regina cast."

"David…" Snow sighed looking disappointed at him.

"No, hear me out," David started to talk but Snow wasn't really listening.

She knew David was convinced Emma was trapped by some love spell but while she would admit Emma was behaving a bit differently it didn't seem like her daughter was in love with Regina. Okay so the flowers were a bit odd but that didn't mean anything.

"-And she's been spending so much time with her."

"You didn't spend as much time with Emma when we were cursed. Believe me she spent an unusual amount of time with Regina back then." Of course Emma was Sheriff and Regina was the Mayor and they did share a son but still.

"Yes, but how do you explain Emma staying there last night. She said they were just talking."

"Look if Emma can talk to Regina as much as she talked about Regina I can believe that." David narrowed his eyes so Snow elaborated. "When I wasn't talking about you, Emma was talking, well complaining about Regina-"

"See complaining!" David said triumphantly. "This morning she took that witch's side over mine."

"This morning?"

"Um." David looked around nervously.

"No, you said this morning. What happened this morning?"

David explained this situation and even though he tried to make himself sound like the victim Snow knew better, she had spent the more time with each of them then they had with themselves. She was about to tell David to apologize and get Emma to come home but the words died in her throat. She had her own actions to apologize for first.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Regina walked down the stairs ready to start the day. She could see the Emma with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Regina greeted her.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Emma's voice was cold almost a growl.

It was then she saw the vial. "No I got rid of that."

"I talked to Gold he told me what it was." Emma's hand reached out and grabbed Regina by the neck. "You used magic to destroy my life. Now I'm going to destroy you."

"Henry!" Regina called out.

The boy appeared in the doorway and looked at her emotionlessly "I trusted you, but you're really just the evil queen. I don't need you, I have my real family now."

That's when Regina noticed Snow and David were there too. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she overcame your magic, Witch." David handed Emma a sword.

The brunette looked back to Emma, "Please."

Emma looked at her with a rage and contempt before throwing down the sword. "You're not even worth it. Come on Henry."

Regina watched as they walked away.

"Henry! Don't leave me! Emma!"

She called tried to run after them causing her to jolt awake, her heart pounding in her chest.

For so long now she thought if she had Henry she'd be happy. Well here she was, Henry was home and talking to her, he even said 'I love you' when she'd tucked him into bed. Everything should be perfect, right? She should be happy now, but she wasn't. She was just as lonely as ever and feeling almost as guilty as the day she took her father's heart for the curse. She did nothing to stop them when tears fell from her eyes to her pillow.

The knock on the door startled her, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand she turned, "Henry?"

"No, it's just me." Emma pushed the door open slowly.

"Emma? Is there something wrong with Henry?"

"Not that I know of, I just… I felt like you needed me... Are you… are you ok?" Emma asked though she could see even in the dim light that Regina had been crying. Regina knew it would be pointless to lie so she said nothing as Emma came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Emma did her best to speak with a soothing tone but comforting someone wasn't high on her skill set. "I don't know what been going on with you tonight but I can tell something's bothering you. I've never been good at sticking around but I told you before that I'd always save you and I meant it, even if it means saving you from yourself. So I'll be here for you when you're ready to tell me what's wrong."

Regina still couldn't seem to find her voice as a few more stray tears worked their way down her cheeks. Emma reached out and held the other woman's hand.

"Stay with me?" the words came out barely above a whisper but Emma nodded and tried to as gracefully as possible lay down on the other side of the bed without letting go of Regina's hand.

Neither said anything else. Emma simply held the other woman's hand, her heart breaking just a little bit more with every tear the Regina tried to hide. For her part, Regina internally cursed herself for being so emotional in front of Emma. Unfortunately unwanted tears had been a frequent visitor of hers recently but for the first time, since Regina couldn't remember when, someone was actually here for her, even if it was just because of magic.

* * *

A/N So another chapter ending in Regina tears, I know its hard to see our wonderful queen so sad but hopefully we'll see a happy Regina soon. Thanks again for all of you followers favoriters and reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing it. I think there will be either four or five more chapters. I've got chunks written but nothing in full so not sure when the next update will be posted. Have a great weekend!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Ok first off I want to offer everyone who watched the promo a virtual hug, and if you haven't here's a pre promo hug and you can always come back for another because Holy Mary Margaret Mother Of Emma the feels! Again many thanks given to all of you out there reading and now on to the story...

* * *

"Hey Henry," David stood outside the school.

"Umm hey Grandpa." Henry looked around a little nervous. He knew there had been a big fight between David and his mothers but he hadn't been told what it had been about. Obviously it had been a big deal though since it had prompted them moving out of the apartment. "Does mom know you're here?"

David didn't know whether he meant Emma or Regina and that annoyed him, "Um no. Emma and I got into an argument yesterday."

"I know, she told me."

"She did? Well did she tell you what it was about?" Henry shook his head. "The love potion Emma drank, well its affecting her. Regina and I fought because she refused to give her the antidote."

"But Emma was immune, you said so that day." Henry tried to allay his own doubts that were creeping back.

"I was wrong." David pulled a small bottle from his pocket and handed it to Henry. "Yesterday I gave Regina a fake bottle, this is the real antidote. Be careful with it. Rumplestiltskin says that Regina has to be the one to give it to her. If you ask her she'll do it."

"What's going on here?" Emma asked sternly.

"Nothing." David stood and Emma's turned her gaze to Henry.

"Nothing," Henry said pocketing the bottle. "Grandpa was just leaving."

"Come on kid," Emma put her arm around Henry and walked him to her car keeping a suspicious eye on David.

"So how was school?" Emma asked on the drive home.

"Fine."

"Learn anything interesting?" He shrugged. "Excited about the tonight?"

"I guess…"

"Today at work I had to arrest Anton, but when I put him in the cell he turned back into a giant and destroyed the whole police station."

"Really?" Henry looked at her wide-eyed.

"No but at least now I know your listening." She could see the gears turning in the kid's head. "So what were you and David really talking about?"

Henry hesitated, "He thinks that the love potion you drank is affecting you."

Emma clenched her teeth trying not snap at Henry since it was really David she was annoyed with. "Henry I'm fine."

"But that's the thing." Henry furrowed his brow and looked down at his feet. "Magic is tricky. If you were affected you wouldn't even know would you? Or you'd just say you were fine."

"Ok…" Emma thought for a minute, "What do _you_ think?"

"Well, you have been acting kind of different… but not bad different."

"How about you tell me if I start acting bad different and we figure it out from there?"

"But what if you don't listen? Last time I had to fall under sleeping curse for you to believe me."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Henry nodded as they pulled into the driveway but he still looked conflicted.

"Hey," Emma elbowed the kid, "don't worry we know how to break a sleeping curse right?" Henry looked up. "True love's kiss."

Emma grabbed Henry and planted an overdramatic kiss on his forehead.

"Okay okay enough." He laughed.

"What's going on you two?" Regina greeted them at the doorway.

"Mom is being weird."

Regina cringed for a second at hearing Henry call Emma mom but couldn't stay bothered as Henry ran behind the brunette and used her as a human shield.

"I'm gonna get you kid." The blonde chased after him.

Emma and Henry ran a couple circles around Regina then back and forth across the yard all while Henry yelled "Bad different! Bad different!"

Regina had no idea what he was talking about but it didn't matter as he ran back to up to the porch and wrapped his arms around her laughing.

"Ok Henry come on inside and do your homework." Regina said to him since the two seemed to have finished their strange game.

"Oh come on Mom it's Friday."

"Yes, but if you want to go out tonight I want that homework done."

"Fine," he sighed and walked inside.

"So the official opening thing is at eight but everything should be set up by five if you want to bring the kid over early. I don't even understand why I have to be there now, its gonna be boring."

"You have to oversee things because you're the Sheriff, so suck it up. As far as arriving early we'll see how homework goes." Emma turned to leave. "Oh wait here," Regina handed her a brown bag. "Well, you mentioned you missed lunch."

"Aww, thanks," Emma took the sandwich. "You're the best."

"I know. Now, back to work, Sheriff Swan" Regina shooed the blonde away.

"Of course Madam Mayor." Emma gave a mock salute and back into the car.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"I have to admit this is a lot cooler than Miner's Day." Emma told Regina when she arrived with Henry.

"Yeah Mom," Henry looked around, "And this is way better than last year."

"Well I imagine that has something to do with the fact people have their memories back and actually remember how to wield swords." Regina looked around.

Every year Storybrooke had held a small version of a Renaissance Festival in the open fields where the bean crop was growing. It had always been a popular event but of course the people were much more invested this year and magic may have played a part in the more elaborate decorations. Most of the events wouldn't be taking place until tomorrow but still there was still plenty of excitement.

"Oh can I have one!" Henry ran over to where the blacksmith had set up a display and eyed a halberd.

"No." Both his mothers replied then smiled at each other.

"Fine," Henry mumbled.

Seeing both his moms looking at each other Henry's thoughts drifted back to his conversation with David from earlier. They walked about visiting different stalls, listening to musicians playing, and checking out the big display around the bean crop all the while Henry kept an eye on them. He watched as one would tell a joke or just say something and the other would laugh or bump the other with her shoulder.

"When I was kid a foster dad took me to a racetrack which was a terrible day but for awhile I thought it'd be neat to learn to ride. Of course that was never really an option." Emma recalled as she was some guy leading horses through the crowd.

"I could teach you," Regina offered.

"I'd like that."

At about ten till eight Regina pulled out a blanket while Emma went over to get something to eat at the stall Granny had set up.

"Here," Emma handed Regina and Henry two giant turkey legs and laughed out loud as she watch Regina take a bite.

"What?" Regina looked around.

"It just fun to see Her Royal Perfection Regina Mills sitting on the ground eating a turkey leg, like some kind of barbarian or something." Emma continued laughing.

"Miss Swan, even I know how to enjoy a turkey leg and fireworks." She said smugly and took another bite.

"Look they're starting!" Henry shouted as the first trail of light flew up into the sky.

The show lasted only about fifteen minutes and though most of the time Henry's eyes were glued to the light show he did happen to glace over at his moms. They sat close enough that their shoulders were touching and he couldn't see from where he sat but if he had to guess he'd say Emma's hand was resting on Regina's. They looked happy which was a nice to see but Henry didn't like the idea of Emma being under a spell even if it meant they were all getting along.

"We want to thank you all for attending!" Snow's voice came from a stage once the fireworks had finished.

Beside her stood David, of course, and the other royal families including Prince Thomas and Cinderella with their baby daughter as well as Princess Abigail and her betrothed. The dethroned King George was nowhere to be seen which suited everyone just fine after his attempt on Ruby's life.

"Now as you know," Snow White continued, "The Dwarves and Anton have been working very hard on the crop of magic beans so we can have a way home."

Everyone cheered some more enthusiastically than others as Snow gestured to the bean field.

"But until they grow I hope you will all enjoy this little bit of home. "

This time everyone gave a loud cheer. Snow and the other royals left the stage and music started playing again.

"Can I go say hi to grandma?" Henry asked a little nervously.

"Of course." Emma told him. Regina gave him a nod and a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Mary Margaret!" Henry yelled as he ran in the direction of Snow.

Snow heard him and changed course and began to walk in the direction of Henry and the two women. Emma could see Regina tense, the three of them had not been in the same space since the incident in the woods.

"Regina, Emma." Snow nodded to the other women.

"Mary Margaret." Regina replied.

"Hey sorry about so of just leaving yesterday, things were just kinda tense between David and me."

"I understand, but you know you'll always have a place there." Snow placed her hand on her daughter's arm.

"Maybe all of us can have dinner?" Henry offered.

The three women all mumbled noncommittal responses and then the four of them stood awkwardly until David came up.

"What's she doing here?" David pointed at Regina.

"I invited her." Emma took a step between the two of them.

He looked from Emma back to Snow. "See? Do you see what I mean?"

"David, this is ridiculous, Emma is fine." She started to pull him away. Snow remembered this was exactly how Emma had behaved when the wraith had attacked.

"No," David turned back around to his daughter and Regina. "People listen, Regina has placed a love curse on Emma, our daughter, your savior. She needs help, you've got to believe me."

The people around them had stopped to stare. Emma was standing protectively in front of Regina and Snow was standing away from David. Many of the people were now whisperings but none made a move.

"I'm sorry about this," Snow apologized to Regina and Emma and pulled David away more forcefully this time. "David we're going." She faced the crowd that was watching the exchange. "Sorry everyone. Please, enjoy your evening."

Henry had stood watching the exchange. He saw how Emma immediately went to defend Regina, he saw how desperate and alone his grandpa looked, and he saw the look in his mother's eyes. It was the same look she had whenever he'd brought up the curse a look that said she knew the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

"I believe someone owes me a horseback riding lesson!" Emma looked at Regina expectantly.

"I didn't know you'd want to cash in on that so soon." Regina replied.

"Yup, Henry went to play Whack-A-Mole, then he's going to the Festival and spending the night over at Neal's –"

"With Neal?" Regina interrupted. "So you think its ok to let our son spend time with man you haven't see for years but when I asked to spend time with him after you got back from the Enchanted Forest you said no?" Regina glared.

"You said our son." Emma smiled.

Regina's cheeks flushed. "Really is that all you got out of that?"

"No, I was wrong before and I'm sorry." Emma apologized. "But Henry said he wanted to give Neal a second chance, and the kid needs to learn to be more forgiving on people's mistakes –"

"I suppose but-"

"And you know the last time you didn't want Henry spending time with someone that someone turned out to be me and now you've got me living here. I doubt you want Neal here too."

"Point taken." Regina relented. "Henry may spend time with that man."

"Great Neal is planning on dropping off Henry with David and Mary Margaret in the morning."

"Emma!"

"Look I know David's been a real jerk recently but they are his grandparents."

"Fine, but you better be on your best behavior for our lesson."

"Yes ma'am."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Mr. Gold?" Henry cautiously entered the pawnshop.

"Henry?" Rumplestiltskin came around the corner. "I thought Bae said you weren't meeting up till later."

"We're not."

"Then I fail to see why you're here."

"Well I wanted to talk to you about magic."

"There's a very long list of people who wouldn't want me talking to you about that." He spoke seriously before leaning closer to Henry with a devious look in his eyes. "So, what do you want to know?"

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey mom," Henry called hesitantly.

"Sweetheart," Regina smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the festival."

"I am but first I wanted to talk to you about Mom." Henry noticed his mother flinch but he continued. " The thing is, Grandpa thinks that she's under the effects of the potion you made, I know she drank it, and Gold said no one is immune to its effects, but even though she's been acting different she's also been acting a lot like herself before the curse broke."

"Henry-"

"Hold on mom I gotta get this all out ok?" Regina nodded. "So anyway, I was thinking that maybe Emma really liked you the whole time so the spell just helped her realize it, but if she is under the spell then its not fair because people should be allowed to be themselves and make their own choices right?" Regina nodded again. "The other thing is nobody really seems to believe David when he's saying that Emma is under a spell and it's making him feel like he's crazy. I know what that's like, and it's not fun."

Henry took a breath before getting to the final point. "I don't want to ask if you know whether or not Emma is under the spell because I don't want you to lie and I don't want to doubt you." The words stung Regina but she understood especially since she wasn't sure she could tell him the truth. Henry walked over and gave the vial of antidote to her. "Grandpa gave this to me. He said he knew if I asked you cure Emma you'd do it, but I'm not going to ask."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to have faith in you... Faith that if Emma is under the spell you'll give her the antidote not for me but because if you were forced to love someone you didn't wouldn't you want someone to save you?"

Regina thought back to her years with Leopold. She had often wished someone would save her. She dreamed of someone who could break her mother's spell that kept her trapped in the palace. Of course her unfulfilled dreams had eventually added to her hatred and fueled her growing rage.

"I would." She answered when she finally found her voice.

Regina and Henry stood not moving. Henry wanted desperately for his mother to do the right thing but was scared that he might be wrong that Emma really might not love his mom and that the best thing for their family would be if Emma didn't take the potion. Regina was having a similar thought she wanted to do the right thing but where had that gotten her? The few good things going for her she did not attain by doing the right thing, Emma was included in that category of course.

"Hey kid," Emma startled them. "I didn't know you were going with us."

"Oh hey, no actually I was just leaving." Henry looked back and forth between his moms.

"Ok see ya at home." Emma walked over to ruffle his hair but he side stepped her and ran out of the stables. The blonde looked at Regina. "What's up with him?"

Regina didn't trust herself to speak so she just shook her head and gave a small smile. Emma could tell that the brunette was hiding something but she let it go.

"Ok so are you gonna show me how to ride one of these things?"

With a roll of her eyes Regina snapped back to herself.

"He's a horse not a thing." Regina walked over to the horse and put her hand up to his muzzle. "And he has a name."

"Of course, Howdy there, Mr. Ed." Emma joined Regina next to the horse.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Regina and Emma ran into the house laughing.

"Quick, get me a towel before I melt!" Regina told the other woman.

The blonde began to run up the stairs then turned around, "You're not really gonna melt are you?"

Regina just rolled her eyes and Emma continued up the stairs. Halfway through the lesson a storm came in and although they'd made it back to the stables without getting rained on, the run from the car to the house had got them both soaked.

"So… Henry's birthday is coming up." Emma tossed Regina the towel.

"Indeed, we should do something special." Regina smiled.

"Do you remember when I came here? It had been my birthday and I told you about that stupid little cupcake I got?" Emma didn't wait for a response as she continued, "I told you that I made a wish so I wouldn't have to be alone on my birthday.

"I remember." Regina's smile faded remembering exactly how that meeting had gone.

Emma stepped closer, "I think what I really wish for was you."

It was the sweetest, and therefore sappiest thing anyone had ever said to her but Emma said it with such sincerity that it made Regina smile. In the moment the blonde leaned in for a kiss time seemed to slow. Regina knew she should stop this but her heart was pounding so hard that her brain shut down and she closed the distance and placed her lips to Emma's. For a second Regina couldn't breath as allowed herself to be backed up against the wall. Emma's kisses became more intense her lips only leaving Regina's to move down the other woman's neck. The brunette caught their reflection in the mirror and guilt reminded her that Emma was only under a spell.

"Emma…" Regina tried to protest but she was startled how much she wanted this. She wanted to keep feeling Emma's lips, Emma's hands, Emma's body pressed against her. She wanted Emma but she wanted Emma to do this… to love her because she wanted her, not because of magic.

"I think I should make us some coffee." Regina pushed the other woman away.

Emma stood feeling awkward. Regina refused to make eye contact with the blonde as she moved about the kitchen.

"Here," Regina handed Emma a cup once the coffee was ready but continued to keep her eyes downcast.

Emma took a few sips of her drink but couldn't take Regina's aversion anymore. She opened her mouth to speak but without lifting her eyes from the floor was able to cut her off.

"I don't want to talk till you've finished your coffee."

Emma narrowed her eyes but kept silent till she'd finished her drink. "Look, I'm sorry if I was out of line, but I just have these feelings for you. I don't really know where they came from but I have them and I think I-"

"Don't" Regina cut her off. "Don't say it."

"But Regina…" she looked pained, "I thought you wanted -"

"Not like this." Regina swallowed fighting the emotions welling up inside her. "Go home."

"But this is my home."

"Not tonight. I need you to go to your parents, or Granny's or anywhere. I have to think about something." Regina could see the blonde was about to object. "Emma, please."

"Ok, but just for tonight." The rain was still coming down as she walked out to her car. Concern was evident on Emma face as she looked at Regina standing in the doorway. Regina stood and watched as the yellow bug pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Emma!" Snow quickly came over and gave her daughter a hug. "Your clothes are soaked, is it still raining. If I knew you were coming I would have made more. Really you should change before you catch a cold." Snow walked back into the kitchen, "I'm sure there is something in here."

"Mary Margaret."

Snow wasn't listening as she continued flitting about the kitchen. "Is Henry coming too? We could just all go to Granny's."

"Mary Margaret." Emma tried to interrupt again.

"Oh but the rain. We could always just order a pizza. Emma do you need me to get you a towel–"

"Mom!" Emma yelled and Snow stopped rambling. "Mom, I'm just feeling kind of tired do mind if I go lay down."

"Sure," Snow walked over to her daughter and brushed some of the hair out her face. "Are you ok, do you want to talk?"

"Not right now,"

"You'll tell me if you change your mind." Emma nodded.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Snow had spent most of the night worried about her daughter. David had been thrilled that Emma had come home but he hadn't seen her face Snow had, she couldn't tell what was wrong with Emma but there was something amiss. Despite or perhaps because of her restless night Snow was the first one awake.

"Look," Snow barged into Emma's room. "I know there's been a lot of craziness going on but I want you to know its ok. I think even though you two bring out the worst in each other you also bring out the best. So I just want to say I'm ok with you spending time with Regina."

"Who?"

* * *

A/N So this or possibly the next is the most difficult chapter to write, this one was also the longest chapter I've written. I figured if I cut it any sooner you'd figure it out anyway. Anywho I hope you're all enjoying it, there are probably two chapters left so stick around. Thanks again to all the readers you all are awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

"Who?" Emma stretched in bed.

"Emma…?" Snow stared at her daughter nervously. "What do you mean who? The woman you've been spending the last week with. Regina. Regina Mills."

"Oh right Regina Mills." The blonde furrowed her brow as if trying to remember a dream. "So what were you saying about her?"

Emma got up and walked over to her dresser and Snow stood confused. "I was just saying that it would be ok if you want to spend time with her."

"Why would I want to spend time with…" Emma paused it was one the tip of her tongue, "What were we talking about again?

"Umm nothing…" Snow responded nervously.

The blonde just shrugged. Snow turned around and slowly walked out of her daughter's room.

"David." Snow approached her still sleeping husband. "David something's wrong with Emma."

At his daughter's name Charming bolted up in bed. "That's what I've been saying all week."

"No no no," Snow paced across the room, "She's acting like barely knows who Regina is."

"Then it must have worked." David walked over to Snow and held her hands.

"What worked?" She asked pulling away.

"Remember the antidote I got from Gold well I got Henry to ask Regina to give it Emma and it worked."

"David, you don't know what was in that vial… Did you even think to ask Blue?"

"Well no…"

"Then you tricked Henry into convincing Regina to give an unknown potion from Rumplestiltskin to our daughter."

"Says the woman who tricked Regina into killing Cora for us." David grumbled then realized what he said. "No, Snow I didn't mean that. I didn't-"

A look of dismay was frozen on Snow's face and when David reached to comfort her she slapped him.

"Woah, what going on out here." Emma's tone was nonchalant as she walked over to the fridge to grab some food.

"Emma, honey what did you do yesterday." Snow walked over to her daughter.

The blonde paused trying to remember but for some reason yesterday seemed like ages ago. "I went out to the stables then it rained. What's the big deal?"

"Was anyone else with you?"

"Umm the kid stopped by for a minute and," there was something she was missing.

"And?" Snow prompted. "…Regina?"

"Regina?" She asked confused but somehow saying the name helped remind her. "Right… she was there too." All this concentrating was only getting her a headache, "Hey I'm going to head into work early."

"Emma wait Neal's going to be dropping Henry off any minute don't you want to stay for breakfast."

"Nah, I'll see you guys later." Emma walked out the door leaving both Snow and David confused.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Stay in the car." Both Snow and David told Henry.

"But I want to come." Henry begged. "Please they're my moms."

Snow had tried to explain the situation to Henry as best as she could but she didn't have all the information and David wasn't being forth coming.

"Ok…" Snow relented.

Gold was looking over a book when the three of them walked into the Pawnshop.

"What a Charming family." Rumple smirked as he watched them approach.

"We're here about Emma." David told him.

"Ah yes our dear savior, I wondered when I'd be getting my daily visit about her. So what can I do for you now?"

"Emma's been acting strangely…" Snow began.

"Yes, well that will happen when one drinks a love spell." Gold responded.

"But I believe Regina gave her the antidote –"

"Did she?" Gold seemed almost surprised. "Well then I'm not sure I see the problem."

"The problem is that she's acting stranger today than she was before." Snow shot David an annoyed glance. "Is it possible that she wasn't under any spell?"

"As I've said before no one is immune to that kind of magic and she was indeed under its effects."

"Then you must have made the antidote wrong!" David accused.

"I did no such thing, and if I were you I'd watch my tone." Gold sneered. "I'm not Regina, I have no problem turning you into snail and crushing you under my boot."

Snow gave her husband a look and David gritted his teeth. "I apologize for my accusation, is there something you can do to help Emma now?"

"There is always something I can do, but now I require payment for any further assistance I give your family, I feel as though I have been more than generous thus far but in exchange for helping our dear savior I have a price."

"What do you want?"

Gold looked at Henry "Just a few strands of hair from the boy's head should do."

Both David and Snow looked back at Henry. The boy had been so quiet they'd forgot he was there.

"What is it with you and hair?" Henry asked remembering stories from his book.

"Well I could always ask for their first born but she seems to be a bit defective right now."

"Don't you dare say that about daughter!" David yelled.

"I'll say whatever I wish," Gold responded. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Snow looked at Henry then back to Rumplestiltskin, "You're not a good person."

"That may be so, but I always honor my deals."

OUAt OUAT OUAT

Emma had gone to the station feeling pretty relaxed albeit she had a small headache. Her parents were acting kind of odd but what did she care? As she walked around the corner the empty desk nearest the cell by the window caught her attention and she felt almost like she'd been punched in the gut. Looking again it was like she could almost remember someone sitting on it like they'd been waiting for her to arrive.

"Must have been Ruby…" She assured herself as she sat down to her work but every now and then something would grab at her attention. It was like that something should hold some significance but she just couldn't remember why it was important. It annoyed her.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Snow knew Ruby was at work so she and David dropped Henry off with Cinderella. Henry had begged to be included but Snow and David had refused. Snow had promised her grandson everything would be fine.

"But what if its not?" He asked.

"You know Emma is the savior, that she's good?"

"Yeah…"

"So what do we know? Good always wins."

The reminder seemed to ease Henry's concern but not her own. How could good always win when good was not as easily defined as she once thought?

"We're in over our heads." Snow let out a sigh when they got back to the apartment. "David, we have to figure out what's wrong."

"We still don't know that anything is wrong." David didn't want to admit he made the wrong decision, that he may have ruined everything and that if he hadn't interfered everyone would be fine right now.

"You saw Emma this morning. It was like Emma was trying to remember Regina but couldn't. Don't you see?" Snow pleaded. "It's like when I took that potion to forget about you, but the difference is I took it by choice, I don't think Emma did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think that Regina wouldn't have told Emma she was giving her the antidote. I'm not sure but we should to take her to Regina!" Snow yelled. "She could help explain what's going on."

"I'm not taking her back to that witch she's the one who started all of this!" He yelled back.

"No she isn't, Rumplestiltskin was, think about it," She went through the list of every thing they knew Rumple had done and what she suspected he was behind. "The day of Regina's intended execution Rumplestiltskin created a the protection spell for us which is why we felt safe letting Regina go. That protection would only work in our world, how much do you want to bet he went to Regina after and offered her the Dark Curse?"

"But she didn't have to cast it."

"Yes and I didn't have to use that candle to save his life, I could have just as easily taken Cora's heart and controlled her…" She argued then realized, "I could have just given it to Regina… she could have had her mother." Snow swallowed. "We've all had a hand in creating this mess. The Emma I knew last seemed happier and healthier than the one I saw this morning so if that means Emma spends more time with Regina than us, so be it."

"Is this some sort of guilt over what happened to Regina's fiancé?"

"What?"

"You're willing to give up our daughter to make up for some misplaced guilt over what happened to Daniel."

Snow stood stunned. "David, you need to stop. I love you but right now you're not you. All I want is what's best for our daughter and now I'm going to do what we should have done and ask the Fairies for help and if that doesn't work I will go back to Regina."

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma was getting fed up with being in the station it was boring and it this point her head was pounding. She decided a drive around on patrol might help but her headache only seemed to get worse. It was like the town itself mocked her.

"Emma you don't look so good." Ruby noticed Emma walking in the front door.

"Yeah, I have a migraine or something." Emma sat down at the counter. "I was hoping some food might help. Grilled cheese?"

"Coming up."

As soon as Ruby walked away a customer entering the diner caught Emma's attention. Emma didn't recognize the brunette but she looked familiar.

"Emma?" The other woman clearly knew her.

The blonde looked at the stranger suspiciously. "Leave me alone."

"Emma, I sorry, just please let me explain." Regina pleaded but the other woman was backing away from her.

"Get away from me." Emma warned.

The brunette stopped her approach, and with a look of complete and utter defeat she magically disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina wait!" Emma called surprising herself. "Regina?" Where had that name come from? "Regina." She said it again, and again. Each time she said the name it was almost like she could remember the other woman. Running out of the Diner and getting into her car Emma repeated Regina's name until she stopped in front of a big white house on Mifflin Street.

OUAT OUAT OUAT

Ruby called Snow the minute Emma had bolted, but there was no answer. It wasn't hard to see that something was going on between Regina and the town's savior but the waitress wasn't sure what to do. After another attempt at calling Snow with no response she called David.

All David had to do was hear Regain and his daughter's name in the same sentence and he stopped what he was doing and left the house in search of Emma. His first stop was town hall but the mayor's secretary said Regina hadn't been back since she'd left for lunch. Next he headed toward Regina's house, seeing the yellow bug in the driveway he didn't even bother to take the keys from the engine after putting his truck in park.

"Emma what's wrong." Her father came over to her.

The blonde woman was sitting on the floor in the living room staring at a picture, with Henry and the woman from Granny's Diner. The woman who she couldn't remember but desperately wanted to.

"What's wrong with me?" Emma felt like her head was being torn in half.

"Regina?" David asked. Emma just nodded. "Come on."

David led Emma out of the apartment and got in his truck. His knuckles were white as he clenched the steering wheel. The relatively short drive to Gold's Pawn Shop was made even shorter as David sped down the street.

"Gold!" David barged into the shop followed by Emma.

"Well well," Rumplestiltskin looked up from his task but was otherwise unfazed by the brash entrance. "Two visits in one day."

"Something's wrong. You have to help."

Emma who had been quiet finally spoke. "Please."

"Did you bring my payment?"

David handed him a strand of hair he'd retrieved from Henry's comb. Rumple took a breath and looked between father and daughter. "Very well."

He took his fee and walked to the back of his shop. Emma and David didn't speak as the Dark One cooked up a potion in the back room. After what seemed like forever Gold returned with a small vial of clear liquid.

"So this is it? No more deals?"

"You brought what I asked for and I always honor my deals." The Dark One looked David in the eyes and answered ominously, "Besides there's nothing more I need from you."

"And you're sure this will work." David threatened.

At that Rumplestiltskin merely rolled his eyes. "Yes, you have my guarantee if she takes this, all of this nonsense over Regina's little love spell will be long forgotten."

"Ok then." David seemed satisfied by the answer.

"This must be taken willingly." Rumple held the potion out to the blonde who nodded.

Emma looked at the vial, it was now or never, refusing to give it anymore thought she downed the liquid like taking a shot.

"How do you feel?" Her father asked hopefully.

"I feel-" Emma started but choked on her words.

"Emma!" David tried to rush his daughter's side but she fell to the ground. "No, no no." He tried to shake her but she remains unmoving. "Why have you done this?"

"I did exactly what you asked."

"What?" David looked at him betrayed.

"Any spell she was under is no longer relevant and as a little bonus when the time comes you'll be certain who Emma's True Love is."

* * *

A/N Longest chapter I've written. I tried to cram a lot of stuff here because I'm trying to have the story finished before the next episode airs tomorrow. Hopefully everything made sense. One thing I will comment on because I won't be addressing it later is why Rumple wanted Henry's hair. The Blind Seer said the boy would be his undoing and so Gold intends to create a protection spell for himself. I supposed its not required information for the story but just in case anyone wanted to know. I got more reviews on the last chapter than any other and I wanted to send my thanks. If I didn't make something clear in ask in a pm or review and I'll try to answer if I don't think it'll be explained in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Ok so here it is the conclusion of what I hope was an epic story. It seems like only yesterday I thought 'hey I should write a fic because this love potion makes me want to use a line from Hocus Pocus' now here we are like 25000 words later. So thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting, I'm working on a little epilogue moment that I hope you'll check out. It should be up in a day or so. But yes, thanks to all of you and Happy Bench Day!

* * *

True Love's kiss could break any spell, it was the most powerful magic of all. Every child knew this, and since Henry had once been woken up this way he was confident that he could save Emma. However, the boy was devastated when she continued to slumber on. He worried that somehow Emma had learned his role in this mess and that his blonde mother didn't' love him anymore. Gold tried to explain that this sleeping curse was created with romantic love in mind and no other kiss would do. Henry seemed slightly appeased when both Snow and Charming also tried to wake Emma with no success.

Neal had been the first romantic potential but he knew before he tried that it would not work. He and Emma cared about each other and always would be they were not each other's true love.

"Perhaps we should invite any of the eligible suitors to see if they could wake Emma?" David suggested.

"Now who's trying to offer up our daughter?" Snow balked as David told her of this plan.

"Someone in this town will be able to break the spell, we just haven't found them yet."

"But this isn't the way." Snow shook her head and walked out of the apartment.

Once the door was closed David picked up his drink and caught his reflection in a mirror. He starred for a moment before throwing the glass shattering the mirror then dropped his head to his hands. This had all gone so horribly wrong. He knew he had stop blaming Regina for all of it but if he did that he'd have to admit it was his fault.

"What have I done?"

OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Regina?" Snow banged on the door. "Regina, I know you're in there!"

"Actually I'm right here." Regina stood in the side yard.

"Oh…" Snow fidgeted with her coat nervously then became more authoritative. "I assume you know what has happened to Emma. Well, I'm here to find out why you haven't tried to wake her."

"Surely you can't be accusing me of casting that curse. The way I hear it, Rumple and your brilliant husband orchestrated this mess." Regina walked toward Snow. "And you of all people know that a sleeping curse can only be broken by True Love's Kiss."

"I know… that's why I came to see you." That stopped Regina in her tracks. "As much as I don't want it to be true I saw you with my daughter you were happy, she was happy."

"Did you forget she drank a _love spell_?" Regina snapped the question, eager to hear her long-time enemy's response.

"I didn't forget." Snow snapped back then calmed. "But I know that Emma cared for you before that…"

It was hard for Snow to admit but she had been there when Emma had refused to let Regina die, had protected the other woman from a soul sucking wraith and had done something as simple as inviting the other woman to their dinner. Emma could claim it was for Henry all she wanted but there comes a point when it's no longer an excuse. Emma had done those things because she had wanted to.

"…And" Snow finally finished "I know you gave her the antidote."

"Of course I gave her the antidote." Regina glared.

"But why?" Snow asked trying to piece everything together.

"Because I wanted something real!" Regina yelled. "The day we went to the stables I realized that it wasn't about making you or your prince miserable or even trying to win Henry back anymore. When we kissed for the first time it felt like it was about me, for a second I was happy and then I realized that I didn't want Emma if it was just because of a spell. So when we came back I put the antidote into her drink. I tried to talk to her the next day but she pushed me away."

"True Love's kiss can break any spell." Snow whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed putting the pieces together. "It wasn't the potion."

"What?"

"She really did love you."

"Did you not hear me? I gave her the antidote and she wanted nothing more to do with me how is that love?"

"Gold said that giving the antidote to someone not under the love spell can have dangerous effects. Emma loved you and you love her too. The kiss broke the love spell if she really was under it so when you gave her the antidote it didn't work properly!" Snow had been speaking steadily faster as she figured it out.

Regina stood in silence. Could it be true? "She still wanted me?" Snow nodded and Regina dared to feel hopeful. "If this is another one of your tricks!"

"No, I swear." Snow promised knowing full well that it was her manipulation of Regina's desire for love that had gotten them into all of this.

"What if it doesn't work… what if she…" Regina couldn't finish her thought.

"I think the very fact that you're afraid it won't work is why you have to try."  
Snow swallowed. "You do love her."

Regina grabbed the younger brunette's arm and in a puff of purple smoke the two of them reappeared in front of Emma's unconscious form.

"Regina –" David stood to apologize.

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were." She growled.

"You're right."

Regina paid no more attention to him as her eyes fell back on to Emma. The brunette walked up to the sleeping savior, she looked peaceful but Regina knew the horror contained in the sleeping curse.

"Can you save her?" Henry looked at his mom.

Regina didn't say anything. Not having a happy ending is painful enough she couldn't bare the idea of giving her son unrealistic hope. She walked over to Emma nervous, terrified that the kiss would not work.

There was no need for worry though for there was a pulse of light the second Regina's lip met Emma's and no one could doubt the magic of True Love's kiss.

"You saved me." Emma sat up.

"Well you did save me first." Regina's eyes held tears as they met Emma's.

"You did it. You really do love each other." Henry stood amazed as his mothers looked at one another with overwhelming emotion.

"Yes, yes they do." Snow smiled and put her hands on her husband's and grandson's shoulders leading them out of the room. "Let's give them a moment alone."

"But I have so many questions." Henry objected.

"I think we all do." David added.

"And you can ask them later." Snow insisted.

"So I guess our whole family has been put under a spelling curse now huh?" Henry asked.

"I guess so," Snow gave a little laugh before casting one last glance behind her. This was not how she would have wanted things to go, but it was exactly what she wanted. Her daughter was happy and that's all that a mother really wants for her child.

Emma and Regina continued to look at each other in awe neither really knowing where to start.

"I'm so sorry," Regina finally broke the silence "I should have given you the antidote right away. This is my fault."

"Hey," Emma took the other woman's hand in her own. "It's ok. True Love won out."

Regina remembered saying those words to the blonde after she had reunited Kathryn and David Nolan, "When I said that to you I was trying to be mean."

"I know," Emma smiled, "I like it when you're mean."

They continued to smile until the blonde dropped her head and took a breath, "I was so lost…"

"Well I'll –" Regina started but stopped.

"You'll what?" Emma lifted her head and smirked with a knowing grin. "You'll find me?"

"I was not going to say that." Regina denied but the red coloring her cheeks betrayed her.

"I think you were." The blonde teased.

"You are every bit your parents' daughter." Regina huffed.

"Is it because I'm so charming and fair?" Emma asked smugly.

"Because you're an idiot." Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Emma told the brunette and Regina did just that.


	18. Chapter 18 The Epilogue

It was Henry's birthday and all of his family had agreed to a dinner together at Gold's place. David and Snow arrived at the same time as Regina, Emma and Henry.

"Why don't you two head inside, I'll be there in a second." Regina leaned and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. The blonde gave her a suspicious look but Regina assured her it would be fine.

"Ok… come on kid." Emma ushered Henry toward the door.

Regina turned to face Snow and David who were approaching. Both of the Charmings visibly tensed even though they knew Regina was their daughter's True Love there was still plenty of tension between them.

"Hello Regina," Snow spoke.

"I wish to speak to your husband alone." Regina said calmly yet forcefully.

David looked at Snow asking with his eyes for her not to leave him but she pat him on the arm. "You'll be fine."

"Regina. " David addressed her.

"Shepherd," She glared at him waiting for Snow to get inside before speaking. "I don't like you."

David took a step back as she walked toward him. "Regina… I'm sorry for what happened…"

"I know. You got an idea in your head and you couldn't let it go. Even though nobody else was on your side you kept going with it until it almost destroyed everything you had." David tried to say something but Regina continued. "You were lucky you had something to lose… imagine what would have happened if you didn't. Imagine if Emma had died… what would you have done to get your revenge against me?"

"Whatever it took." David admitted.

"I understand why you did what you did. So I forgive you." Regina began walking toward Gold's, but turned before getting to the door. "But I still don't like you."

"Yeah well I don't really like you very much either." David called after her.

Regina smiled at that, because it didn't matter what anyone else thought. She had Emma and Henry and that was all she needed.

It was there first family dinner together Snow, David, Rumplestiltskin, Neal, Emma, Regina and Henry and somehow they'd managed to go the entire time without a single death threat.

"Fought a dragon then saved their love." David offered.

"Done." Emma responded.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, before the curse broke, someone," Emma cast a glance at Gold, "stole the True Love potion and tied up Regina when we were trying to save Henry."

"How did Gold managed to get the better of you?" Henry asked Regina.

"He said please." Regina responded through clenched teeth.

"Well it seems you have a tie." Neal brought the topic back to their game. Snow and David had been trying to outdo Regina and Emma in their Fairy tale romance clichés.

"No ties." Regina said. "Survived absorbing deathly dark magic in ordered save their love from another dimension."

Snow and David looked at each other but had nothing to compete.

"We are the superior couple." Emma declared triumphantly.

"Well if it wasn't for us you wouldn't exist so there." Snow looked at Emma.

"Ugh mom." Emma made a face.

"Well, it's getting late and someone should be in bed." Regina stood and placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Yes we should be going as well." Snow and David stood to leave.

Rumple excused himself to grab their coats while Henry voiced his protests.

"Aw come on Mom its not even midnight." He looked from Regina to Emma then to Neal.

"Sorry I'm with your moms on this one."

Henry mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like traitor before getting up. As everyone said their goodbyes Rumple leaned and handed Regina her coat.

"So was it worth it?"

Regina wasn't sure was he meant by 'it' but she looked at her family and whatever 'it' was the answer was yes.

"Mind your business imp." Just because they'd managed one dinner together didn't mean they were suddenly best friends.

While Neal saw the other guests out Rumple slipped into his office having finally acquired the last ingredient to a project he'd been working on.

"Papa?" Rumple turned at hearing his son's voice. "What are you working on in here?"

"Nothing Bae, just a little something for a rainy day." He ushered Neal out of the room, the younger man didn't notice the two glowing stands of hair floating in a vial behind them.

* * *

Ok so that's all folks. I really just wanted to have a part where David and Regina came to some kind of understanding. Yes he had been a jerk the entire story but Regina knows what its like to take something too far. So if she can forgive him I hope you readers can too. Now... I'm not saying Gold suspected that Emma and Regina were meant to be together and planted that Love spell in Cora's things for Regina to find so that he could create a new True Love spell from their hair... but I wouldn't put it past him ;) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
